


String of Pain

by SignorinaEffe87



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Soldier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Doctor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Priest, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con Elements, dystopian setting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87
Summary: Quale segreto nasconde il soldato nella neve?[Partecipante alla sfida di scrittura Diario di Malattia sul gruppo Facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia]
Relationships: Padre Emil & Diedrich
Kudos: 1





	1. 1/7. Tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** SignorinaEffe87 ([BeazleyAlice](https://twitter.com/BeazleyAlice))
> 
> **Prompt/Challenge:** #DiariodiMalattia [[Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033)]
> 
> **Fandom:** Original Work > Omegaverse
> 
> **Personaggi Principali:** Padre Emil (Omega), vicario e confessore; Diedrich (Alfa), il soldato nella neve; Herman (Beta), medico e amico di Padre Emil.
> 
> **Tags:** Long Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, Angst
> 
> **TW/Avvertimenti:** Non-con/Stupro/Violenza sessuale (se non è la tua tazza di tè, non berla)
> 
> **Dalla Tana della Scribacchina:** oh, bella, io che scrivo in prima persona. Al presente (o quasi). Ci proviamo, _for the sake of the challenge?_ Ci proviamo.  
> Il mio Omegaverse è sempre leggermente distopico, e potreste trovarci dentro regole insolite, frutto del mio uso disinvolto delle convenzioni del genere.

1 Dicembre XXXX, Primo giorno di malattia

[S. Eligio; 1.a di Avvento.

Is 25,6-10a; Sal 22; Mt 15, 29-37.

_Abiterò nella casa del Signore tutti i giorni della mia vita._ ]

Perdonami, non volevo scarabocchiare.

Tipico di me, scusarmi per aver imbrattato una pagina bianca.

Volevo soltanto controllare che il pennino non fosse spuntato: a giudicare da quanto è pulito, non sembra essere uno di quelli che Herman usa spesso.

No, non è del tutto vero, e io non dovrei mentire.

Volevo capire cosa si prova, a veder sgocciolare i pensieri sulla carta, più nitidi di quando li sfioro insieme ai grani del rosario, al Suo cospetto, più concreti di quando li mastico tra i denti, nelle notti in cui sono troppo stanco per riuscire a prendere sonno. Inevitabili.

Non sono ancora del tutto convinto, da questa storia del diario, anche se Herman ha fatto in modo di cacciarmi in una bella trappola, come un topolino in un granaio: ho smesso di tenerne uno da quando ho lasciato il seminario, e anche allora, come tutti i giovani, ci scrivevo spesso, perché credevo che quello che provavo fosse importante. Abbastanza stupido, anzi parecchio arrogante, oserei dire.

Non sono riuscito a liberarmi di nessuno dei due difetti, purtroppo.

Però, per quanto Herman possa avermi spinto tra le mani questo libriccino dai fogli sgualciti, ho scelto io di voltare la prima pagina, di intingere il pennino nell’inchiostro, di tracciare queste lettere tremolanti. Ho persino una pessima calligrafia, cosa che Padre Rolf non si è mai dimenticato di farmi notare, con le sue bacchettate sulle dita e le sue risatine da suino asmatico. Si divertiva, lo so.

Sto divagando, lo farò spesso, abituati.

Non mi basta più confidare i pensieri a Lui, tra una preghiera e l’altra, né posso lasciarli ronzare nella testa come mosche, incessanti e fastidiosi. Ho bisogno di posarli da qualche parte, di imprimerli dove posso vederli, toccarli, riordinarli quando sono troppo confusi, quando sembrano sparire in mezzo al rumore del resto del mondo.

E poi, ho bisogno di un pretesto per aspettare che termini la tormenta, qualcosa che mi impedisca di abbandonarmi all’indolenza. Qualcosa che mi costringa a restare distante da _lui_.

~~Sì, è un lui un po’ meno importante di quell’altro, ugualmente esigente; la maiuscola manca di proposito.~~

Fingiamo che non abbia scritto nulla, d’accordo?

Cominciamo a mettere un po’ d’ordine, magari.

Cosa ci faccio qui, nella casa del mio vecchio amico Herman, davanti a un diario aperto, accucciato vicino al fuoco come un cagnolino insonnolito, mentre invece dovrei essere nella mia piccola, gelida canonica, a scrivere la predica di domenica prossima, che nessuno ascolterà comunque?

Buona domanda, un _incipit_ interessante. ~~Non così tanto.~~

Diciamo che si è trattato di un tipico caso di persona giusta nel posto sbagliato al momento ancora più sbagliato. ~~Non molto chiaro.~~

Dunque, quando si è l’unico prete confessore di una cittadina incastrata fra un fiume ghiacciato dal primo all’ultimo giorno d’inverno, una foresta invasa da branchi di lupi affamati e una montagna scoscesa da cui scendono solo invasori e slavine, non ci si può permettere il lusso di non uscire di casa con la scusa che sta per mettersi a nevicare, se il medico ti chiede di venire a dare l’estrema unzione a un paziente.

In particolare, non te lo puoi permettere se il medico in questione è il tuo amico d’infanzia, di quelli con cui andavi a caccia di farfalle e ti sbucciavi le ginocchia per giocare a nascondino, nonché il generoso donatore che ha permesso alla chiesa di avere ancora un tetto solido, dopo l’incendio della scorsa estate.

Herman chiama, Padre Emil risponde, molto semplice. ~~Sì, almeno questo deve esserlo.~~

Sono arrivato appena in tempo.

No, non per il paziente, di quello parliamo dopo.

Sono arrivato appena in tempo per non morire assiderato nel bel mezzo della peggior tempesta di neve che abbia mai travolto questa città. Come tutte le tempeste, è arrivata silenziosa, con il fruscio soffice della neve che cade, fino a quando non ti ritrovi i fiocchi appiccicati alle ciglia, e il bianco si è mangiato tutti i tuoi punti di riferimento, e nel silenzio crepi, congelato. Se Lui decide che te lo puoi meritare, al disgelo qualcuno troverà il tuo cadavere e avrai almeno un funerale, un fiore e una lapide.

Io mi dovrei accontentare degli ultimi due, perché sarei cibo per i vermi, prima che il Vescovado scelga lo sciagurato a fine carriera che venga a sostituirmi, per punizione.

Noi siamo sempre di meno e questo posto non piace a nessuno.

Io non ho avuto molta scelta, qui ci sono nato.

Comunque, sono riuscito a rifugiarmi nella tenuta di Herman prima del peggio.

La tempesta ha cercato di inghiottire me, dopo aver sputato fuori _lui_.

_Lui_ ha un nome, anche se è stato difficile leggerlo, la piastrina era ammaccata come se uno scoiattolo con i denti di ferro avesse cercato di rosicchiarla: _lui_ si chiama Diedrich, e per una volta, guardando la sua divisa, né io, né Herman abbiamo avuto paura. Paura di aver soccorso un nemico della nostra patria.

Diedrich è uno del nostro esercito, anzi, è uno dei prescelti fra i prescelti, un soldato della Milizia Sacra, la ristretta guardia d’elite del Giudice Von Rosenrot, ~~il nostro poco benevolo dittatore.~~

Il nostro illuminato monarca, sempre sia lodato.

Questo rende particolarmente sospetto il fatto che, invece di essere nella capitale a vantarsi delle sue belle mostrine lucide in una taverna, abbia pensato bene di provare a morire divorato dagli animali selvatici, sul limitare della nostra foresta.

Herman ama i misteri più dei casi disperati e dei pazienti moribondi, quindi questa faccenda non poteva nient’altro che cominciare in casa sua. Praticamente, un Miliziano in fin di vita davanti ai cancelli della sua tenuta è un omino di marzapane per un bravo bambino diligente, appena tornato da scuola.

Un regalo.

~~Un problema.~~

Diedrich ha anche una faccia, ma non mi è stato possibile vederla, sotto le bende. Tutto quello che sono riuscito a vedere, e vorrei non averlo fatto, sono state le linee decise dell’Alfa impressa sulla sua guancia, tra le garze e il cotone macchiato di sangue.

Un ~~dannato~~ Alfa.

Avrei torto il collo di quel ficcanaso idiota di Herman all’istante, se non fossi stato troppo impegnato a tenere le dita ferme dentro la manica, attorno ai grani del rosario.

Di solito non impreco, ma questa volta era per una buona causa. ~~La mia.~~

Invece, mi è toccato pure starlo ad ascoltare, tutto felice della sua impresa, come un ciarlatano che cerchi di rifilarti un portafortuna per vincere alle carte: “Emil, dobbiamo risolvere questo mistero. Qui c’è sotto qualcosa di grosso, anzi di enorme, fidati. Potrebbe persino trattarsi di un complotto per un colpo di Stato!”

Un motivo in più per ributtare l’Alfa nello stesso identico punto in cui lo aveva raccolto, sia mai che i lupi lo trovino in tempo per sgranocchiarlo per bene. _Subito._

Herman è pazzo e annoiato, una combinazione letale.

Quasi peggio di un Miliziano Alfa e di un prete Omega nella stessa stanza.

“Devi estorcergli una confessione!”

Non funziona così, Herman: le confessioni non si estorcono, non sono un Miliziano, io.

Ammesso che Diedrich, l’Alfa, _lui_ decida di fidarsi di me abbastanza da concedermi una confessione prima di morire, non potrà essere usata né per condannarlo, né per salvarlo.

E io non sono sicuro di voler essere giustiziato per aver accidentalmente raccolto la rivelazione di segreti militari e complotti politici dalle labbra screpolate di un soldato morente, solo perché ho per amico un medico curioso come una gatta.

E sono invece certo di non voler restare al capezzale di un Alfa, persino in quelle condizioni. Con la mia consueta dose di soppressanti in corpo, e i sedativi di un Beta già pronti nella siringa.

Secondo te, Herman ha ascoltato anche solo una delle mie sensate obiezioni?

Risposta breve: no.

Risposta lunga: ovviamente no.

Mi ha messo il diario tra le mani e la responsabilità sulle spalle, perché io ci provo, a essere cinico, ma non lo sono. Ci provo a scappare, a negare, a restare distante, limitandomi a distribuire la fede preconfezionata che può andar bene alla gente di campagna.

Invece, ci credo troppo: sono sincero e devoto in tutte le mie preghiere, sul serio.

Non ho mai imparato a separare i mondi, anche se avrei dovuto.

E non ho neanche imparato a essere saggio, altrimenti non sarei qui, chiuso nella stessa stanza con _lui_.


	2. 2/7. Indugio

2 Dicembre XXXX, Secondo giorno di malattia

[S. Viviana, S. Cromazio, B. Giovanni Ruusbroec; 1.a di Avvento.

Is 26, 1-6; Sal 117; Mt 7, 21.24-27.

_Benedetto colui che viene nel nome del Signore._ ]

L’Alfa non morirà, non ha intenzione di farmi neppure questo piccolo favore.

Forse, una volta scongiurato l’assideramento, le sue ferite si sono rivelate essere meno gravi di quello che il sangue e le ecchimosi lasciavano sospettare.

O forse, più probabilmente, quello sciagurato medico che mi ostino a chiamare amico mi ha mentito fin da subito, sapendo che non avrei esitato a raggiungerlo, pur di dare l’estremo conforto a un uomo in punto di morte.

Oppure, si tratta della fantomatica Resilienza, il potere segreto dei nobili Alfa, quelli destinati a diventare Miliziani, un’eccezione speciale in una razza già anomala come la nostra. ~~Mostri o prodigi, altrettanto temibili, altrettanto temuti.~~

Non lo so, mi interessa poco la verità, se non serve a cambiare i fatti.

E, al momento, il fatto è che sono ancora qui, bloccato da una tempesta di neve che non accenna a placarsi, rinchiuso fra queste pareti, come in una gabbia. Fermo tra queste pagine, un insospettabile conforto.

Non ho intenzione di chiamarlo per nome. Per adesso sarà soltanto l’Alfa, per me.

Ho dovuto scartare il _lui_ per ovvi motivi di sgradevole confusione: non voglio che si senta importante, neppure per errore. E perché il mio corsivo è ancora più illeggibile di tutto il resto che posso lasciar uscire da un pennino.

_Nomen omen_ , starai pensando. ~~Ma tu per fortuna non pensi.~~

Io preferisco, però, vederla in questo modo.

_Nomina sunt consequentia rerum_ : se io cominciassi a chiamarlo per nome, la conseguenza sarebbe che mi importerebbe qualcosa, se dovesse aggravarsi e morire improvvisamente. ~~E io sono assolutamente il tipo di stupido idiota sentimentale in grado di farlo.~~

Mi ritroverei a provare nostalgia, se un giorno dovesse star bene a sufficienza da poter fare ritorno nella capitale, dove probabilmente ~~tutte le sue puttane~~ tutti i suoi commilitoni si staranno chiedendo che fine può aver fatto, il soldato Diedrich.

E finirei ad abbassare la guardia in sua presenza, fino a dovermene pentire, prima steso sul pavimento con le sue mani esigenti addosso, e poi inginocchiato nel confessionale sotto lo sguardo ammonitore del mio Vescovo. Un errore che non posso permettermi, ancora prima di un peccato che non posso commettere.

Il mio corpo è un tempio, sacro e immacolato, e la colpa di un sacrilegio sarebbe la mia, che non ho sbarrato in fretta le porte, non dell’Alfa che la ha sfondate con un calcio sprezzante.

Loro vengono addestrati a prendersi tutto, siamo noi quelli che hanno dovuto imparare a non offrire niente.

Non è un mondo giusto, quello in cui viviamo.

Se fosse giusto, ora dovrebbe importarmi soltanto della sua confessione, quella che Herman continua a chiedermi di tirare fuori dalle sue labbra, ferite dal gelo.

C’è qualcosa che non mi sta dicendo, e che io non ho il coraggio di domandargli, ma l’ho vista, l’esitazione nei suoi occhi, quando cerco di sfidare il suo sguardo, il modo in cui si è grattato le curve panciute della Beta che ha dietro il lobo dell’orecchio, un gesto che fa sempre, quando è a disagio.

Herman non dovrebbe essere a disagio con me: ci conosciamo da quando non avevamo ancora imparato a gattonare, ci leggiamo uno come il palmo della mano dell’altro, eppure, ora, lui mi sta nascondendo qualcosa, qualcosa che il corpo dell’Alfa ha lasciato scoprire a lui, ma che non mostra a me.

Io non sono un medico, le ferite mi sembrano tutte uguali, e non ho ancora trovato il coraggio di avvicinarmi abbastanza, benché abbia trascorso l’intera notte nella stessa camera.

~~Questa non è proprio tutta la verità.~~

Quando è stato necessario farlo, perché Herman non sembrava intenzionato a raggiungermi, gli ho tolto le bende dal volto, anche se mi tremavano le dita, come la prima volta in cui ho dovuto officiare la Messa della Natività in seminario, ed era rimasto solo il calice preferito del Vescovo. Di cristallo, il dono di un ambasciatore dell’unico Stato confinante che non ha mai cercato di invaderci. ~~Non sono mai stato tanto terrorizzato di rompere qualcosa in vita mia.~~

L’Alfa è bello: è impossibile non notarlo, persino sotto le ecchimosi che gli hanno distorto i lineamenti, come carta appallottolata e gettata via. Ha proprio quel fascino virile, prepotente, da cui è complicato distogliere lo sguardo, che rende i Miliziani una schiera di eletti intoccabili, desiderati da tutti, raggiungibili da nessuno.

D’accordo, forse l’ho guardato un po’ troppo da vicino, va bene, ma cos’altro potevo fare?

Anche se non mi importa, non così tanto, non potevo lasciarlo con le medicazioni vecchie addosso, e non mi va di aspettare sempre i comodi di Herman.

E non si fiderà mai abbastanza da lasciarsi confessare, se non mi avvicino almeno di qualche passo, con cautela, come se camminassi sulla superficie ghiacciata del fiume, dopo la prima gelata d’inverno.

~~Finché non ho fatto il passo di troppo.~~

Senza tutta quella puzza di disinfettante a impregnargli la pelle, ho avvertito la sua Scia.

Corteccia d’albero sul limitare della foresta, dopo che l’ha bagnata la pioggia di primavera.

Scaglie di sapone da bucato, di quello che costa poco e si consuma in fretta.

Polvere da sparo bruciata, l’odore che aleggia come uno spettro attorno a un soldato.

~~Hanno ragione, è come un incantesimo delle fiabe.~~

Mi dispiace per la macchia d’inchiostro, non avrei dovuto indugiare così tanto.

Bussano alla porta, spero che Herman si sia degnato di venirmi a liberare.

§§§

Sono uno stupido e un illuso.

Forse più illuso che stupido.

Non c’era Herman, fuori dalla porta ad aspettarmi, ma soltanto una delle sue domestiche, silenziosa come la neve che ci tiene tutti prigionieri nella tenuta. Se n’è andata prima che potessi farle una qualsiasi domanda, dopo aver posato un vassoio sullo scrittoio e dei vestiti puliti su una delle sedie libere. Oltre a due piatti di zuppa calda, una brocca d’acqua e del pane di cereali, sul vassoio ho trovato bende, pastiglie e un vasetto dalla puzza disgustosa, che temo serva per degli impacchi.

~~Dovrò toccare l’Alfa.~~

Ora è tutto così disgustosamente chiaro, e vorrei averlo capito prima, prima di accorgermi che non posso più scappare.

Herman non verrà, a meno che l’Alfa non cerchi di farmi a pezzi in preda al delirio febbrile, o che si decida a morire di colpo sotto le mie cure non così solerti, o se io riuscirò a estorcergli questa benedetta confessione, con tutte le lusinghe e la fede a mia disposizione.

Herman conosce la mia abnegazione insensata, la mia disperata necessità di dover sempre essere utile a qualcuno, e, soprattutto, sa come ritorcerla in maniera impeccabile contro di me. Mi dimentico di essere così scioccamente prevedibile, per lui.

E mi dimentico che lui è un Beta, e non può capire certe dinamiche. Certi rischi. Certi tormenti. Non gliene faccio una colpa, la colpa è mia.

La colpa è sempre dell’Omega, che non ha creduto abbastanza, non ha resistito abbastanza, non ha sofferto abbastanza.

~~Anch’io sono stato addestrato bene.~~

Devo toccare l’Alfa, se voglio uscire di qui.

§§§

Non uscirò mai più.

Non posso avvicinarmi più di così.

Non voglio farlo.

Non voglio vedere, non voglio sapere.

Devo scriverlo, devo imprimerlo sulla carta, devo staccarlo da me, perché mi pesa troppo addosso, per trascinarmelo dietro ancora, come un rimorso o un macigno.

Non sapendo cosa fare, ho deciso che avrei aiutato l’Alfa a mangiare: mi permetteva di rimandare il momento in cui avrei dovuto medicarlo, e, allo stesso tempo, mi consentiva di muovere qualche altro passo verso di lui, di cercare di guadagnarmi la sua fiducia.

Assistere gli infermi non è mai stata la mia opera di carità preferita: sono goffo, quando devo accordare i miei movimenti con quelli di un’altra persona, e mi sembra sempre di non aver fatto tutto quello che sarebbe stato opportuno, o necessario, per alleviare la loro sofferenza. Quando era il mio turno all’ospizio dei poveri, durante il seminario, passavo sempre la notte successiva a rigirarmi nel letto, insonne o in lacrime, perché non riuscivo a levarmi quelle facce affrante da davanti agli occhi.

Anche questa volta, però, non ho avuto scelta, grazie ai geniali piani di Herman: l’Alfa non è in grado di cibarsi da solo, ha ancora le mani fasciate e le sue dita tremano, ogni volta in cui cerca di muoverle. Mi sono accorto che lo fa soltanto quando pensa che non lo stia guardando. Non è abituato a mostrarsi vulnerabile, lui. ~~~~

Non avevo fame, o almeno credevo di non averla, fino al primo sorso di zuppa bollente, che il mio stomaco contratto ha accolto con uno strano verso da animale soddisfatto.

Non sono molto bravo a leggere i segnali del mio corpo. Herman me lo rimprovera spesso, soprattutto quando mi trova addormentato e febbricitante in canonica, dopo che sono rimasto sveglio dal tramonto all’alba per trascrivere in bella copia i registri dell’archivio parrocchiale, in quella specie di tana fredda in cui sono costretto a vivere e lavorare.

Quindi, ho spostato la sedia accanto al letto e ho posato il piatto di zuppa ancora pieno sul comodino. L’Alfa non si era ancora degnato di rivolgermi la parola, come se la neve gli avesse congelato e fatto staccare la lingua, però è stato attento a non perdermi di vista neppure un istante, sotto le palpebre gonfie, mentre mi avvicinavo così tanto. Una mossa insolita, da parte mia.

Non mi illudo di avergli nascosto il mio timore e il mio sospetto, ho un volto su cui i pensieri scivolano limpidi, un altro dei miei numerosi difetti. E so per certo che ha visto la mia mano tremare più della sua, quando ho sollevato il cucchiaio verso la sua bocca. Ho teso ogni singolo muscolo, fino a percepire una lieve fitta di dolore, per non balzare via come una bestiolina spaventata, nel momento in cui si è sporto in avanti per inghiottire il sorso di zuppa.

Il clangore dei denti contro il metallo del cucchiaio mi ha ricordato che avevo il permesso di riprendere a respirare. Ho ritratto la mano in fretta, come se stessi cercando di strappare una lucertola dalle zanne di un gatto, e le labbra dell’Alfa si sono incurvate appena in un ghigno, distorto dal dolore: “Non ti mordo mica, sai.”

Ha la cadenza pulita dei nobili della capitale, e una voce corposa che mi piacerebbe sentire messa alla prova in un coro, se in questo misera cittadina sperduta potessimo permetterci di averne uno. Però, la sua non è una battuta divertente, non rivolta a uno come me.

È una minaccia, ma non sembra rendersene conto o, più probabilmente, non gli importa affatto. Se ha energie da impiegare a prendersi gioco di me, allora non sta poi così male.

Questo ho pensato, come uno sciocco, perché ancora non avevo visto.

Ancora non potevo sapere.

Le risposte argute non mi riescono facilmente, Herman è uno dei pochi in grado di tirarmele fuori all’improvviso, perciò sono rimasto zitto e gli ho allungato un altro cucchiaio di zuppa, sperando che capisse che non avevo voglia di fare conversazione. Ha mangiato tutto senza fare storie, ma non ha mai smesso di fissarmi, come se cercasse di imprimersi nella mente ogni singolo movimento, ogni singolo dettaglio, ogni singola esitazione.

Non è stato piacevole e, dopo quello che ora so, lo diventerà ogni volta di meno.

Mi ero appena allontanato per sistemare il piatto vuoto sul vassoio, e per sottrarmi almeno per qualche attimo alla carezza insistente del suo sguardo, quando ho sentito il legno del letto cigolare, e il fruscio delle lenzuola che vengono spostate.

L’Alfa aveva deciso di alzarsi.

Non era nelle condizioni di restare in piedi a lungo, forse neppure a sufficienza per appoggiarsi al comodino o alla sedia vuota, e io ero l’unico a poter impedire che si schiantasse sul pavimento, come un albero abbattuto dalla tempesta. Però, per farlo, avrei dovuto toccarlo, senza che ci fossero delle bende o un cucchiaio a tenere lontane le mie dita dalla sua pelle.

Dovevo reagire più in fretta del mio istinto, che mi stava gridando di aprire la porta e fuggire, come un animale atterrito. Ho stretto il rosario in pugno, dentro la stoffa della manica, l’ago della mia bussola, quando sento che sto per smarrirmi. A cosa può servire la mia fede, se non è in grado di mantenere salda la mia volontà nel momento del pericolo, se non sa darmi il coraggio di sfidare la tentazione guardandola dritta negli occhi, se basta il sorriso ferito di un Alfa a ridurla in cenere?

“Avete rischiato di morire in mezzo alla tormenta, non dovreste alzarvi dal letto così all’improvviso. Posso aiutarvi, se mi dite dove volete che vi accompagni.”

“Non voglio che mi tocchiate.”

Non posso dire di aver sentito dolore, lo schiaffo con cui ha respinto la mia mano protesa è stato un buffetto, un blando avvertimento a restare fermo lì, a distanza. Però, ho provato una sensazione insolita, in fondo alla gola, una consapevolezza che avevo dimenticato: quella che si sente da bambini, la prima volta in cui ci si sbuccia un ginocchio, o si sbatte contro un mobile, quando capisci che, là fuori nel mondo, prima o poi qualcosa finirà per farti male.

E non avevo ancora incontrato il suo sguardo.

Il tono con cui mi aveva detto quelle poche parole non era del tutto chiaro, poteva sembrare minaccioso, o infastidito. Ma i suoi occhi, non posso dimenticarli: erano colmi di paura, dietro le palpebre tumefatte, un terrore più profondo e disperato di qualsiasi cosa potessi aver provato io stesso, da quando eravamo rinchiusi nella stessa stanza.

“Non lo farò più, se è questo che desiderate.”

Fino a qualche istante prima, avrei accolto una simile pretesa con sollievo.

Adesso, l’angoscia che mi mozzava il fiato mi rendeva difficile obbedirgli.

Mi sono imposto di restare soltanto a guardare, anche se percepivo le fitte di dolore come se fossero impresse nella mia carne, mentre stringeva i denti e contraeva le dita bendate, indugiando su ogni laccio che lo teneva imprigionato in una delle camicie da notte di Herman.

Anch’io ho indugiato, lo sguardo fisso sulla stoffa che celava il suo corpo, e il suo segreto che non ero pronto a conoscere. Non ho avuto scelta, l’Alfa ha deciso per me, e Herman aveva già deciso per entrambi.

Ci sono cose che un Omega consacrato conosce per istinto, anche se non proverà mai il calore e l’amplesso: sono impresse nella memoria del suo sangue, attraverso le generazioni. Anche se non li scorgerò mai su di me, ho riconosciuto subito i segni affilati dei denti, il morso che precede la monta, i graffi rossastri impressi sulla pelle, uno dei marchi del possesso, e la carne ferita dalla foga famelica di un Alfa in fregola.

Tempestavano il suo corpo, come stelle infauste, la rivelazione della sua condanna, la ragione per cui avrei dovuto indurlo a confessarsi. Era per questo che non potevo avvicinarmi, che non dovevo toccarlo. Per questo, avrebbe dovuto restare a morire nella neve: chiunque gli avesse inflitto un’umiliazione così rivoltante non stava soltanto cercando di ucciderlo, stava cercando di annientarlo.

Sentivo che avrei dovuto dire qualcosa, che glielo dovevo, perché lui non si era soltanto spogliato davanti a me. Si era esposto, vulnerabile e indifeso, e io non avevo fatto altro che temere di subire questo destino da lui.

Ma le parole non uscivano, indugiavano sulla punta della lingua, tra le lacrime e il rimorso, e non potevo permettermi che fossero quelle sbagliate. Sentivo il suo sguardo addosso, implacabile, non più una carezza, un’arma: “Se non puoi aiutarmi, allora vattene.”

Vorrei poterlo fare, Diedrich.

Lo vorrei così ferocemente da provare dolore.

E sono così disgustosamente egoista da pensare che il mio valga più del tuo.


	3. 3/7. Ragione

5 Dicembre XXXX, Quinto giorno di malattia

[S. Saba; 2.a di Avvento.

Bar 5, 1-9; Sal 125; Fil 1, 4-6.8-11; Lc 3, 1-6.

 _Grandi cose ha fatto il Signore per noi._ ]

Non ho avuto molto tempo per scrivere, in questi giorni. ~~Lo avrai notato.~~

~~Hai sentito la mancanza delle mie lamentele?~~

Non ho avuto molto tempo per pensare, anche se, in realtà, ho pensato, tanto. Solo che i pensieri dovevo usarli subito, non potevo fermarmi a posarli qui, su queste pagine, a mano a mano che mi venivano in mente.

È stato necessario che mi riguadagnassi la fiducia di Diedrich, mattone dopo faticoso mattone, come una casa crollata prima di terminarne le fondamenta. In realtà, l’avevo persa ancora prima che lui me la concedesse, con tutte le mie cautele, i miei timori, i miei sospetti, filo spinato sparso nella breve distanza che ci divideva, insormontabile.

Non gli ho permesso di avvicinarsi, temendolo, e per tutto il tempo, invece, era lui ad avere paura di me.

Paura di quello che le nostre nature opposte e identiche potrebbero costringerci a fare l’uno all’altro.

Così è ricominciato tutto da capo, come una gavotta senza musica e senza contatto, sconosciuti e schivi com’eravamo quando lui è emerso dalla neve, e io sono apparso nella tempesta. C’è in corso un tacito negoziato, tra le pareti di questa stanza, fatto solo di cenni d’assenso e di occhiate ammonitrici, su quanto posso permettermi di entrare nella bolla fragile dello spazio che ha reclamato come suo.

All’inizio, ero un ospite che viene sopportato, sempre sul punto di essere mandato via.

Gli servivo, perché, per quanto le sue ferite fisiche fossero ormai in via di guarigione, c’erano gesti che ancora gli riusciva difficile fare, modi in cui non era in grado di prendersi cura di sé. Certo, avrebbe potuto chiedere a Herman, o a qualcuno della servitù, ma loro non restano qui dentro, dopo che le vecchie bende sono state gettate via e sul piatto rimangono soltanto posate sporche e briciole di pane.

Sono l’unica presenza che gli impedisce di restare solo in compagnia dei propri fantasmi, ed è un silenzio angosciante da riempire, con tutti quegli spregevoli sussurri, opprimente come la neve che continua a cadere fitta, a cancellare i contorni del resto del mondo, fuori dalla stanza.

Diedrich lo sa, anche se non sente ancora il bisogno di parlarmi. Non sono ancora così importante, devo meritarmelo di nuovo.

Abbiamo deciso, sempre senza scambiarci una sola parola, che la massima vicinanza che può concedermi, per adesso, è la lunghezza dell’utensile che mi serve per assisterlo.

Riesce a vestirsi, spogliarsi e lavarsi da solo, e Herman gli ha fatto avere gli unguenti necessari per quelle medicazioni che non possono avvenire sotto il mio sguardo. Non sono autorizzato a esserci, in quei momenti, non posso oltrepassare la porta chiusa, dopo aver distolto lo sguardo con paura e vergogna, quando mi ha imposto di conoscere la verità, il segreto che lo ha quasi ucciso.

Tuttavia, sono disposto ad aspettare che mi lasci entrare di nuovo. Semplicemente, non ho altra scelta, che lo voglia oppure no.

Mi chiede ancora aiuto per mangiare, invece, anche se, a volte, si tratta soltanto di sminuzzare nel piatto del pane troppo duro o di tagliare in pezzi più piccoli un boccone. Le sue dita stanno lentamente riprendendo la loro agilità, si nota chiaramente nel guizzo nervoso dei muscoli, nel fremito della pelle tesa sopra le nocche, ma i suoi movimenti non sono ancora così precisi, e non vuole rischiare di ferirsi per ostinazione. Anche se fa di tutto per non mostrarla, né a me, né ad Herman, deve avere l’indole del paziente insofferente, a giudicare dai brontolii da mantice gonfio che ogni tanto gli sfuggono di bocca, quando è costretto a lasciar cadere una posata impugnata a fatica.

Forse per rispetto nei confronti del mio abito talare, si è persino impegnato a deglutire un’imprecazione, la prima volta in cui l’ho sorpreso a cercare di pettinarsi, dopo aver sentito l’acciottolio del pettine che rimbalzava nel lavandino.

Che fosse vanitoso, lo sospettavo; dopotutto, ha quel tipo di bellezza mascolina che, nella capitale in generale e nella Milizia in particolare, viene ricercata e coltivata come una pianta rara. Può permetterselo, e le lusinghe non devono essergli mai mancate. Io, invece, sono proprio quel tipo scialbo capace di dimenticarsi che esistono gli specchi, e di spaventarsi quando vede un giovanotto arruffato guardarlo con delle occhiaie profonde, se ci passo davanti mentre sono distratto.

È stata una scena molto buffa, che è quasi riuscita a farmi dimenticare tutto il resto, perché non solo mi sono dovuto issare in punta di piedi, ma ho dovuto anche allungare il braccio, per arrivare a sfiorargli le ciocche con il pettine, e mettere un po’ d’ordine sulla sua testa, come se dovessi lisciare il pelo chiaro di un cane bagnato. Penso che l'abbia fatto apposta, a non piegare il collo, solo per vedermi dondolare in difficoltà, rendendo del tutto inutile il mio contegno distaccato. Probabilmente ha anche ridacchiato a labbra strette, ma ero troppo impegnato per sentirlo, oppure è stato molto bravo a non farsi scoprire.

Oggi, invece, c’è stata la prova più complicata di tutte: mi ha fatto trovare il sapone e il rasoio sul comodino, il codice per comunicarmi che voleva che lo aiutassi a radersi.

Devo essere stato uno spettacolo molto divertente, mentre li fissavo come se fossero stati due pezzi di stelle, caduti dal cielo davanti ai miei piedi. Ho una ridicola faccia da moccioso, neanche particolarmente cresciuto in altezza, quindi, per me, quelli erano due utensili dall’uso ignoto, quanto una pialla o uno scalpello. Però, ancora una volta, non avevo poi molta scelta.

Di solito, davanti a un problema che non so come risolvere, la mia reazione abituale, dopo aver appurato che non posso fuggire o rifilarlo a qualcun altro, è fingere una confidenza che non ho, con risultati raramente apprezzabili. Perciò, li ho presi e mi sono spostato in bagno, come se fossi stato consapevole alla perfezione di quello che dovevo fare.

Diedrich era già lì, si stava rimirando nello specchio, tastando quel paio di tumefazioni, tra l’occhio e la guancia, che non si erano ancora sgonfiate del tutto. Ho provato a ignorarlo, e mi sono messo a fissare intensamente il sapone e il rasoio, come se potessi intuire l’inspiegabile misero del loro funzionamento solo con un’occhiata accigliata.

Mi sono impegnato molto a non strillare come una gallina inseguita da un gatto, quando ho sentito le dita della sua mano tamburellare sopra il dorso della mia, pelle liscia contro tocco ruvido, una brusca vicinanza che non mi aspettavo. Che non pensavo mi avrebbe concesso così in fretta.

Non ho fatto nulla di speciale per meritarmelo, a parte rendermi ridicolo nel tentativo di assisterlo. Ed essere sul punto di sgozzarlo, visto che stavo per essere costretto a passargli una lama affilata sul collo, più volte, a lungo.

“Mi serve soltanto una mano con una buona presa” mi ha spiegato, stringendomi il polso tra pollice e indice, come se potesse romperlo con una pressione appena più forte. Come se temesse di poterlo fare, “Tienila salda. A muoverla nel modo giusto penserò io.”

Sono io quello che dovrebbe usare tutta questa delicatezza circospetta con lui, non il contrario. Lui è quello rotto, io quello che ha il compito di aggiustarlo. Io il sostegno, lui quello che sta per crollare.

L’ho assecondato, non potendo fare altro. Adesso sta sonnecchiando nel letto, con le guance fresche e pulite, i contorni solidi dell’Alfa che spiccano sulla pelle. Immagino che non avergli tagliato il collo da un orecchio all’altro possa essere considerato un successo.

Lo guardo, immerso in un’apparenza di serenità, e non posso fare a meno di chiedermi quanto posso averlo ferito ancora, con tutte le mie insensate cautele.

Con tutte le mie paure, nate dal pregiudizio.

Con tutte le mancanze che non mi rendono poi così degno del rosario che stringo, insieme al pennino.

§§§

Mi ha morso.

Mi. Ha. Morso.

Morso.

_Morso._

MORSO!

~~Devo cercare di mantenere la calma.~~

Non ci riesco.

~~Sono stato così ingenuo.~~

Sono stato così idiota.

~~Sembrava così indifeso.~~

Come ho potuto pensare che lui sarebbe stato diverso?

Un Alfa è un Alfa, che sia ferito, umiliato, violato, la sua natura non può cambiare, come un pesco non può improvvisamente far crescere ciliegie sulle sue fronde. Un demone non smette di essere crudele nel profondo, sotto un altro nome, con sembianze diverse.

È colpa mia. _Io_ avrei dovuto essere vigile.

 _Io_ avrei dovuto prestare attenzione.

 _Io_ avrei dovuto restare lontano.

È la punizione per la mia superbia, quello che credevo sarebbe stato l’ultimo dei miei peccati capitali. Sono stato arrogante, superficiale, incauto, e questo è quello che mi merito.

Questo e tutto quello che Lui deciderà di infliggermi, fino a quando avrò capito l’errore, ed espiato il peccato.

Accetterò qualsiasi castigo, perché me lo sono guadagnato con la mia cecità.

Sono stupido e colpevole, e non merito nient’altro.

Non merito indulgenza, non merito pietà.

Avrei dovuto accorgermene, che mi aveva lasciato avvicinare troppo.

Stavo finendo di scrivere le poche righe che precedono queste, convinto che lui stesse dormendo. Lo avevo sentito russare piano, dalla parte opposta della stanza, quindi non ho prestato molta attenzione a tutti gli altri rumori attorno a me.

~~Ero così impegnato a compatirmi, non poteva andare in nessun altro modo.~~

“Sarei curioso di sapere cosa sei sempre impegnato a scribacchiare, con quell’espressione assorta…”

Per la seconda volta nell’arco della stessa giornata, ho dovuto fare appello a tutto il mio autocontrollo, per non urlare e non cadere dalla sedia. ~~E ancora non sapevo cosa mi aspettava.~~ Lui non mi sembra il tipo interessato a non attirare l’attenzione, tuttavia, immagino che essere furtivi sia una di quelle abilità che devono essere insegnate a un soldato, soprattutto a uno tanto speciale come un Miliziano. Ha imparato bene, ~~il dannato~~ , perché mi sono accorto che stava incombendo su di me, come una valanga, soltanto quando la lunghezza di questo diario era la massima distanza che ci separava.

“Nulla d’interessante” ho balbettato, richiudendo di colpo la copertina, e non mi sono neppure preoccupato di lasciar asciugare l’inchiostro. ~~Io non sono interessante, ne sono perfettamente consapevole, e i miei piagnistei lo sono ancora di meno.~~ Speravo bastasse a fargli perdere l’interesse, senza sapere che non era davvero il diario a essere nella traiettoria del suo controllo.

Sentivo il tepore del suo respiro, mi si raffreddava accanto alla guancia: eravamo stati più vicini, quando l’avevo aiutato a radersi, ma adesso era diverso. Allora ero impegnato a non aprirgli la gola da parte a parte, ~~avrei dovuto farlo quando ne ho avuto l’occasione~~ , mentre invece, qui, tutta l’attenzione era concentrata su di lui, sul suo sguardo incuriosito, come se il mondo finisse oltre i contorni del suo viso.

“Non riesco a sentirla neppure da qui, la tua Scia.”

Ha cambiato discorso all’improvviso, ma ha scelto un altro argomento di cui non discuto volentieri, soprattutto con un Alfa. ~~Qui avrei dovuto capire che lo stava facendo di proposito, avrei dovuto scorgere la malignità, invece, mi sono imbarazzato e basta, come uno stupido ragazzino.~~ Inoltre, un Miliziano è proprio l’ultimo individuo a cui pensavo di dover dare certe spiegazioni: “Sono sotto soppressanti, sin da quando sono entrato in seminario. Secondo i precetti di fede, tutti gli istinti corporali sono peccato, quindi devono essere dominati e repressi. Inclusa la mia Scia.”

Pensavo che stesse borbottando qualcosa d’incomprensibile tra sé, somigliava tanto al suo solito verso contrariato. Invece, era una risata soffocata, il ringhio basso di una belva a caccia: “Fidati di un peccatore, vicario: la repressione senza convinzione non serve a niente.”

Non sono mai stato toccato.

Certo, Herman si è preso cura di me, ogni volta in cui mi sono beccato qualcuna delle malattie che sono solite flagellare la nostra cittadina, d’inverno, oppure quando ho cercato di spaccarmi tutte le ossa che ho in corpo, dopo essermi arrampicato su una scala traballante per riparare la grondaia della canonica da solo. Però, lui è un Beta, un amico fraterno e un professionista, e il tocco che usa per un paziente qualsiasi, me compreso, non è diverso da quello che gli ho visto posare sui suoi modellini anatomici, privi di anima e di volontà. È solo scienza, e lavoro.

Non sono mai stato toccato da un estraneo, né per infliggermi una ferita, né per darmi un piacere che la mia fede vieta, per quelli con la mia vocazione e il mio abito.

L’Alfa è diventato un estraneo, un estraneo pericoloso che ho sottovalutato, tutto preso dalla mia abnegazione e dal mio desiderio di piangermi addosso, di sentire solo il suono della mia voce, persino tra queste pagine, e non i bisbigli che mi avvertivano del rischio che stavo correndo.

L’Alfa è diventato un estraneo, nell’istante in cui ha infilato le dita sotto il mio collarino rigido, ha scostato la stoffa della camicia e ha affondato i denti nella mia pelle, tra la spalla e il collo. Non è stato il dolore a paralizzarmi, ma l’arrendevolezza, la docilità con cui la mia carne si è lasciata imprimere quel sigillo, come cera bollente e malleabile, in balia della sua cupidigia.

Il morso dell’Alfa, indelebile sulla mia pelle.

Il morso che precede la monta, la prima macchia sul mio corpo inviolato.

Ho gridato e l’ho colpito, forse in quest’ordine, non me lo ricordo. Non sono neppure rimasto a guardare se il mio schiaffo aveva riaperto qualcuna delle sue vecchie ferite, non mi importava. Volevo solo fuggire, lontano da quell’intruso famelico, prima che le pareti della stanza diventassero il palcoscenico della mia sentenza. Prima di ritrovarmi dilaniato dagli stessi segni che lui si portava addosso, uniti nella medesima condanna.

Herman mi ha trovato rannicchiato nel corridoio, mentre cercavo di singhiozzare con la bocca premuta contro il polsino dell’abito, perché nessuno dei domestici mi sentisse.

Sono questi i momenti in cui capisco quanto sia salda la nostra amicizia, perché, nel silenzio d’intesa, io non gli ho rinfacciato nulla e lui non mi ha costretto a parlarne. Mi ha soltanto preso per mano e portato nel suo ambulatorio, guidandomi come un bambino sperduto.

È stato solo dopo aver nascosto le tracce del morso sotto un cataplasma, che ha ammesso, senza però trovare il coraggio di guardarmi negli occhi: “Mi dispiace, Emil. Non credevo che quell’Alfa avrebbe cercato di farti quello che è stato inflitto a lui.”

Non so che farmene della sua contrizione postuma: non cancellerà quel segno disgustoso dalla mia pelle, e non mi convincerà a fare ritorno in quella stanza, ma posso sforzarmi di perdonarlo, anche se ritengo che non sia una capacità del tutto alla portata di noi uomini mortali.

Il punto è che avevo provato la stessa cosa, fino a qualche attimo prima di essere aggredito. Pensavo di essere al sicuro, perché ero in compagnia di una vittima, non di un carnefice. E invece è proprio nella natura deviata degli Alfa: non sono in grado di fare altro, se non obbedire agli istinti, a costo di andare in rovina, di perdere la ragione, di essere consumati e distrutti dallo stesso fuoco che li arde.

~~Non è un destino per cui provo invidia, forse sono più prigionieri di noi, solo con l’illusione di una maggior libertà.~~

Non li compatisco, adesso li odio e basta. E avrei dovuto farlo fin da subito.

Non posso dire di saperne molto di istinti, è un mondo che non mi appartiene, ignoto come il confine di una terra inesplorata. Però ora riaffiorano i moniti, le raccomandazioni angoscianti, i racconti spaventosi che ho ascoltato in seminario.

Tutto ciò che noi giovani sacerdoti in boccio dovevamo sapere, per non lasciarci indurre in tentazione dalle lusinghe del peccato.

Le temibili conseguenze del morso di un Alfa.

Il calore, irrefrenabile e indesiderato, che è in grado di risvegliare in un corpo vergine.


	4. 4/7. Calice

8 Dicembre XXXX, Ottavo giorno di malattia

[Immacolata Concezione.

Gen 3, 9-15.20; Sal 97; Ef 1,3-6.11-12; Lc 1, 26-38.

_Cantate al Signore un canto nuovo, perché ha compiuto meraviglie._ ]

~~Mi sono preoccupato per nulla.~~

~~Non è successo niente di particolare.~~

~~La tempesta è passata, Diedrich è rimasto alla tenuta di Herman, in attesa che anche le ultime cicatrici smettano di fare male, e io sono tornato in canonica, per organizzare la Messa del…~~

Chi sto cercando di prendere in giro?

Quanto posso essere meschino, bugiardo, vile?

Sto bruciando.

Sto bruciando, senza sosta e senza scampo, e della mia ragione sono rimasti soltanto polvere e cenere, rovine di un mondo devastato dal fuoco.

Queste sono le fiamme dell’Inferno, olio dentro il mio sangue, febbre sotto la mia pelle, tizzoni nelle mie viscere.

Non c’è un solo brandello della mia carne che sia stato risparmiato, e non riesco a trovare ristoro a questa lenta, inesorabile tortura.

È un fuoco sottile e tenace, che l’acqua non è in grado di placare.

E i soppressanti sono acqua, sulla mia lingua, con il loro inutile, temporaneo sollievo, fino all’onda bollente che mi travolge, di nuovo, mi scuote e mi affoga, rendendo doloroso persino riprendere fiato.

Vorrei gettarmi nudo nella neve, nell’abbraccio gelido del suo candore puro, un velo alla mia vergogna. Almeno morirei, e il mio stesso corpo smetterebbe di tormentarmi.

Ho provato a pregare, a stringere i frantumi superstiti del mio senno attorno al metallo della croce, alle perle del rosario, ma, dopo qualche parola ripetuta a memoria, schegge di pensieri impazziti hanno fracassato la bolla del mio raccoglimento, ed è diventato impossibile restare concentrato.

Ci sono desideri intrusi, sconosciuti e colpevoli, e mi stanno spingendo sull’orlo della follia.

Non posso liberarmene, non posso scriverli, o diventerebbero concreti, una vergogna indelebile.

Graffiano il retro delle tempie, come animali in trappola, mi costringono a prendere consapevolezza del mio corpo riarso, bramoso, impaziente di essere dilaniato.

Non mi basta più il morso, ora esigo il tocco, il possesso, la monta.

Voglio sacrificare la mia carne al dominio, un’offerta cruenta in cui io sono l’agnello e il coltello, dove i confini della ragione si fanno labili, dove solo le pulsioni parlano e ordinano.

E liberami dal male, perché è il male, l’unica soluzione rimasta, per me.

Voglio l’Alfa.

Datemi l’Alfa.

Datemi all’Alfa.

§§§

Non so se avrò mai il coraggio di rileggere queste pagine.

C’è così tanto di me, in queste righe, tutto quello che avrei voluto urlare e invece ho sempre taciuto, che rischierei di provare dolore, a vedermi sbattuta la verità in faccia come uno schiaffo. Un dolore peggiore di quello in cui mi sto contorcendo adesso.

Non sono neppure capace di cedere al peccato come si deve.

Sono un fallimento come santo e un fallimento come reprobo.

Devo provare a mettere ordine di nuovo, in questo delirio della mia mente piagata, perché l’ordine è forse la sola cosa che può ancora salvarmi, un passo prima del baratro.

Il calore non è esploso immediatamente, dopo il morso.

Questo mi ha dato l’illusione che, forse, a me non sarebbe successo.

Che io ero più forte degli altri, diverso, speciale.

~~Un tipo speciale di stupido.~~

Perciò, una volta lasciate sbollire la rabbia e l’umiliazione per essermi lasciato aggredire come un ingenuo, ho deciso di tornare nella stanza, dall’Alfa, a chiedere spiegazioni.

Penso di averlo già scritto da qualche parte: ho il pessimo vizio di fingere una sicurezza che non ho, quando devo affrontare una prova difficile, per cui mi mancano il tempo e il modo di prepararmi a dovere.

Sono una disastrosa collezione di difetti, tutti quelli che possono portare un uomo alla dannazione, che rendono la vocazione un intralcio, più che una missione.

L’Alfa mi stava aspettando: appena socchiusa la porta, l’ho visto irrigidire le spalle, fermo davanti alla finestra, interessato più allo scalpiccio dei miei stivaletti sul pavimento, che alla neve che si schiantava sui vetri.

Ho osato sperare che fosse un’ammissione di colpevolezza, la massima dimostrazione di contrizione che avrei ricevuto da un altezzoso Miliziano, almeno come ricompensa per la mia dedizione alle sue ferite, nei giorni appena trascorsi.

Niente di più sbagliato.

Mi ha dato a malapena il tempo di entrare, prima di punzecchiarmi, con un flebile sorriso che aleggiava sulle labbra ancora screpolate: “Sto cercando di capire se sei più coraggioso o stupido, vicario.”

No, non aveva la benché minima intenzione di chiedere scusa.

Probabilmente, reputava di non aver fatto nulla di male.

Aveva visto una cosa che voleva e aveva cercato di prendersela, senza chiedere il permesso.

Non si chiede il permesso agli Omega, sono lì per essere usati e basta, come giocattoli muti e immobili.

Chissà quante altre spregevoli idee mettono loro in mente, nella Milizia. I prescelti, i migliori, un gradino sotto gli dei.

~~Anch’io ho un dio a cui obbedire, e non sono loro.~~

E io che speravo che sarebbe stato diverso, per averlo provato sulla propria pelle, per averlo subito nella propria carne.

Certe persone non cambiano.

Le piante storte non si raddrizzano.

Gli Alfa sono Alfa.

Ho ignorato la sua provocazione infantile, non ero lì per un battibecco, ma per cercare di portare a termine il mio incarico: “Se avete così tanta voglia di chiacchierare, sono disposto a raccogliere la vostra confessione.”

Ho imparato a riconoscere la sua risata soffocata, il suo ringhio, l’avvertimento che lui mi concede, e che io continuo a non ascoltare in tempo: “Non ho alcuna intenzione di raccontare i fatti miei a qualcuno che mi fissa in quel modo, vicario.”

Con disprezzo?

Con sospetto?

Con timore?

In che altro modo dovrei guardarlo, per poter ottenere la sua fiducia?

Perché devo essere io quello che si sforza di essere comprensivo, quando lui non fa nient’altro che prendersi gioco di me?

Ha provato ad avvicinarsi, e d’istinto ho posato la mano sulla maniglia della porta: “Un altro passo e strillerò così forte da svegliare tutta la servitù.”

“Senza neppure essere stato toccato? Hai davvero così tanta fame, vicario?”

Non si è mosso, mi aveva già ferito a sufficienza con quell’insinuazione rivoltante: “Siete disgustoso, ma non riuscirete a scacciarmi soltanto con qualche insulto. Io… vi convincerò a confidarvi. Il perdono è il balsamo che vi guarirà del tutto, ne avete bisogno.”

In effetti, non è stata la mia predica più brillante.

Anzi, è stata una balbettante accozzaglia di parole vuote, di un bigotto arrogante che pretende di avere ragione.

~~Me lo sono meritato solo per questo, quello che è successo subito dopo.~~

Questa volta, è stato lui a ignorare me, affermando con aria svagata, come se io non fossi davvero nella stanza insieme a lui: “Adesso però inizia a sentirsi, la tua Scia. Interessante, credevo sapeste tutti di incenso bruciacchiato.”

_Dì soltanto una parola, e io sarò salvato._

Soltanto una parola, e mi sarei salvato.

~~Avrei dovuto dire quella giusta, però.~~

“Di cosa sa… la mia Scia?”

“Di neve, d’inchiostro e di disperazione.”

È uno di quelli.

Uno di quelli che riescono a dire le verità più terribili con una disinvoltura sconcertante.

In quel preciso istante, un fiammifero si è acceso nel mio ventre.

Una scatola di fiammiferi. Intera.

Non ricordo molto del mio primo, e unico, calore.

Per me è qualcosa di indistinto, riferitomi dagli altri, come la polmonite che mi ha quasi ucciso, da bambino, dopo essermi gettato in un fosso per salvare Herman, al principio del disgelo. L’evento che l’ha convinto a diventare un medico.

Il calore è un evento fondamentale, nella vita di un Omega, qualcosa di impresso nel nostro destino come le curve delicate della lettera attorno al nostro ombelico. Tuttavia, per un religioso, si tratta soltanto di un impiccio imbarazzante, da reprimere alle prime avvisaglie.

Siccome sono un fiore che sboccia in ritardo, dall’imparare a parlare a perdere i denti da latte, ero già in seminario, quando il mio corpo ha deciso di risvegliarsi, di ricordarmi a quale casta appartengo.

Ho qualche sprazzo d’immagini, una vecchia fotografia sbiadita: sentivo la testa leggera e il corpo pesante, come se non fosse più il mio, e, subito dopo, mi sono ritrovato in infermeria, accolto dalla sollecitudine ritrosa di Padre Gilbert. Mi ha messo tra le mani i soppressanti con solo qualche parola di circostanza, tanto tutti noi eravamo già stati terrorizzati a sufficienza dai nostri insegnanti, sulle conseguenze orrende e peccaminose che avrebbero distrutto la nostra anima e la nostra reputazione, se non fossimo stati vigili e accorti.

Pur con tutte quelle raccomandazioni e quelle recriminazioni, non ero pronto.

Non potevo esserlo.

È devastante, crudele e struggente.

Un cataclisma rinchiuso in un bicchiere.

Il calice della mia passione terrena.

_Passi da me questo calice._

Sono fuggito di nuovo da lui.

Vorrei poter fuggire da me stesso con la stessa facilità.

§§§

Non è rimasto più alcun posto in cui possa nascondermi, ormai.

Si tratta soltanto di capire quanto in basso posso ancora cadere.

Herman si è offerto di aiutarmi a sfogare il calore.

Si sente in colpa per avermi trascinato in questa situazione disastrosa, e pensa che questo sia il solo modo in cui può cercare di farsi perdonare, perché non c’è soppressante o sedativo, nel suo armadietto dei medicinali, che possa fermare l’incendio che mi consuma.

Sono stato sul punto di accettare, per sfregio e per rabbia.

Perché sono esausto.

Perché non so quanto a lungo riuscirò ancora a resistere.

Perché voglio che tutto finisca, a costo di annientarmi.

Di distruggere tutto quello che ho di caro e di sacro, nella mia stessa rovina.

Herman è il mio migliore amico, il fratello che ho scelto, un complice e un alleato, la metà bizzarra e imprevedibile della mia anima sempre controllata e modesta. Se non avessi preso i voti, e se nessun Alfa di città si fosse interessato a un giovanotto di campagna senza bellezza e senza dote, probabilmente lui sarebbe stato anche la mia Affinità.

Se devo rinnegare la mia fede, se devo sporcare le mie mani, se devo profanare il mio corpo, tanto vale che lo faccia con qualcuno a cui affiderei la mia stessa vita a occhi chiusi, senza la benché minima esitazione. Se devo cadere, che sia tra le braccia di qualcuno che amo, e che non mi disprezza. Che non mi vuole solo perché glielo dice l’istinto, o la natura, o l’orgoglio.

Mi sono fermato un attimo prima del disastro.

Non c’è nulla di cui andare fiero, in questa mia continenza.

Non è stata una fede salda a trattenermi, né la macchia del peccato, né il timore di una punizione ancora più terribile per una simile infrazione.

No, è stata la paura di perdere anche Herman, di gettare via tutto quello che ci ha legati fino a oggi, di distruggere tutte le piccole cose preziose che condividiamo in silenzio, l’uno accanto all’altro. Non resteranno altro che frantumi inservibili e affilati, se lo trascino nella mia perdizione. Se lo uso per espiare la mia colpa.

~~Sono anche vigliacco, oltre che irrecuperabile.~~

Mi sono odiato, mentre lo respingevo con un sorriso falso.

Mentre mi negavo anche questo estremo sollievo.

Mentre sceglievo lo strumento della mia condanna, quello che mi ferirà più a fondo, che forse mi ucciderà. Inizio ad anelarlo, pur di smettere di bruciare.

È iniziato con l’Alfa.

Deve finire con l’Alfa.

§§§

Non so cosa bene sia successo.

Fatico a capire.

Non sono abbastanza lucido.

Inchiostro, ferma questi pensieri, che continuano a sfuggirmi, come fiocchi di neve trascinati dalla tormenta.

Carta, aiutami a ricordare, conservali per quando riuscirò a comprendere. Per quando riuscirò a vedere.

Sono tornato in quella maledetta stanza, armato solo del mio fuoco e della mia follia. Ero disposto ad accettare qualsiasi sorte, qualsiasi epilogo, qualsiasi resa.

Che passi da me il calice, sulle mie labbra riarse dal desiderio: berrò tutto ciò che trabocca, dovesse anche essere veleno.

L’Alfa mi stava aspettando, ancora una volta: se non sapessi che è impossibile, penserei che è in grado di intuire l’istante esatto in cui apparirò dinanzi ai suoi occhi, come un demone evocato da un rituale blasfemo.

In effetti, mi ha evocato. Questo è il nostro rituale, questa è blasfemia.

~~Sono qui con tutti i miei demoni.~~

~~Sei soddisfatto, adesso?~~

“Fatelo smettere, vi prego.”

Ho implorato.

Ho supplicato.

Ho pianto.

Ho gettato via la fede, il contegno, la dignità, avrei gettato i vestiti, persino il mio adorato rosario, il mio piccolo, inutile scudo, se soltanto me lo avesse chiesto. La mia Scia intrisa di disperazione non deve mai essere stata così forte. Mi è sembrato quasi di poterla fiutare, impregnava la stanza fino a mozzare il fiato.

Invece, mi ha disarmato con il suo solito sorriso obliquo, anche se non avevo più alcuna arma con cui oppormi al suo volere: “Finalmente lo capisci, cosa si prova. Ora mi somigli, siamo identici, e forse non mi guarderai più con quella pietà rivoltante. Con la superiorità di quello a cui non potrà mai accadere nulla del genere. Con la falsa convinzione di essere migliore di me.”

Continuo a sentirne il suono, di quelle parole che avrebbero dovuto essere sprezzanti, un’offesa e una beffa, lo sputo sul volto di un nemico già sconfitto. E invece, sono malinconiche, amare di disincanto, la constatazione di qualcuno ha smesso di aspettarsi un conforto. Che non lo cercherà, perché sa di essere destinato a non trovarlo mai.

Le rileggo, a mente fredda, ancora in preda ai miei tormenti, e mi sforzo di provare a capirle.

Sta parlando di un uomo spregevole.

~~Sta parlando di me?~~

~~Sta parlando di me.~~

Non troverò il conforto di cui ho bisogno, con lui. Posso solo seguirlo tra le fiamme, cercare di restare in equilibrio sull’orlo dell’abisso, vedere fino a che punto possiamo sprofondare nelle tenebre prima di dissolverci, insieme.

Infatti, non aveva davvero finito, con me: “Adesso siamo pronti entrambi, vicario. Voglio confessarmi.”

All’inizio di tutta questa storia, avrei accolto queste parole come una liberazione.

Invece, adesso, sono solo altri anelli, intrecciati alla mia catena.

Una catena che accetto di portare, la mia croce e il mio calice.

Non so dove mi porterà questo sentiero, ma so che non mi restano altre vie da seguire.

Se devo scendere nel tuo Inferno, Alfa, lo farò tenendoti per mano.


	5. 5/7. Parabola

9 Dicembre XXXX, Nono giorno di malattia

[S. Siro, S. Gorgonia; 2.a di Avvento.

Is 41, 13-20; Sal 144; Mt 11, 11-15.

_Il Signore è misericordioso e grande nell’amore._ ]

La verità che sto per ascoltare avrà un costo.

So che lo avrà, non sono così ingenuo da poter credere il contrario. Però, ho già accettato di pagarne il prezzo, anche se non ne conosco l’importo, e ne posso solo indovinare la gravità.

Devo pagarlo per riscattare Diedrich.

Glielo devo, perché, tra le pareti di questa stanza, tra le pagine di questo diario, tra il cielo di tormenta dei suoi occhi e l’inferno dell’ombra che cova nel cuore, io mi sono perso e ritrovato.

Da quando mi ha chiesto di accogliere la sua confessione, il calore ha iniziato a scemare, le fiamme a languire. È stato come se accettare il compromesso, guardare riflessa in uno specchio ardente la parte più fragile e selvatica di me, quella che avevo respinto e sopito in nome della fede, mi avesse salvato dal dissolvermi in una manciata di cenere. O, forse, ~~e~~ l’idea non mi rassicura affatto, non era rimasto più nulla che potesse ancora essere bruciato, dentro di me.

Diedrich è appoggiato accanto alla finestra, la fronte premuta sul vetro appannato: concentrato com’ero sui miei turbamenti, non mi sono mai accorto che il suo sguardo vaga sempre a cercare la neve, la foresta oltre il muro di cinta della tenuta, l’orizzonte che s’indovina là dove c’è solo cielo, scuro come ardesia. Ha negli occhi lo stesso languore malinconico del lupo, se qualcuno dovesse legarlo a una catena, e tenerlo lontano dal mondo a cui non ha mai smesso di appartenere.

Vuole scappare da qui, non vuole scappare da me.

Non lo costringerò a guardarmi negli occhi, mentre mi parla, mentre si rivela, mentre si apre il petto e mi offre una libbra di cuore, una libbra d’anima, tutte le cicatrici e tutti i fantasmi.

Non ho molte occasioni di indossare la mia stola da confessore, in questa cittadina dove i peccati peggiori sono scambiare di notte la propria gallina con l’ovaiola identica del vicino, o rubare una torta di mele messa a raffreddare sul davanzale della finestra.

Questa è la confessione più importante che probabilmente ascolterò nella mia intera carriera, se ne resterà una, dopo che Diedrich avrà finito con me.

La stola è il manto con cui scendo in guerra per provare a salvarlo dal buio, il rosario è il mio scudo, liscio di perla e lucente di metallo, che mi ha sempre impedito di spezzarmi. Non ho una spada: non ne avrò bisogno, dove sto per andare.

Ho un pennino, da intingere nell’inchiostro.

Da intingere nel sangue.

§§§

Nel nome del Padre, del Figlio e dello Spirito Santo.

Raccontami, fratello, i tuoi peccati.

_I peccati che porti addosso per colpa degli altri._

**Posso cominciare da dove voglio, vicario?**

**Allora comincerò dall’inizio, ma ti avviso: è la storia noiosa di un Alfa qualunque.**

Sono qui per ascoltarti, fratello.

_Sono sempre stato qui, anche quando pensavo di non volerlo._

_Anche quando non avrei ancora potuto capire._

**Sono nato in una famiglia della piccola nobiltà della capitale, una di quelle in cui il titolo viene ereditato di padre in figlio, accompagnato da un prestigio sempre più polveroso e da ricchezze sempre meno numerose.**

**Il primogenito, mio fratello maggiore, ha ereditato il ducato, una tenuta in cui le stanze del primo piano vengono allagate a ogni temporale, e quel gruzzolo che mio padre non è riuscito a dilapidare del tutto, prima di crepare tra le cosce morbide dell’Omega di un bordello. Almeno non ha fatto in tempo a sposarlo come gli aveva promesso, quel vecchio folle.**

**Io, il secondogenito, ero destinato alla Milizia, il corpo più illustre delle forze armate del nostro Giudicato, un’assicurazione contro gli intralci dinastici. Puoi seminare tutti i bastardi che desideri per i vicoli della capitale, perché i figli dei Miliziani non possono essere riconosciuti, e non avranno mai il diritto di ereditare al posto dei figli del primogenito.**

**Il terzo fratello ci ha fatto il favore di morire di meningite prima che gli venissero tolte le fasce, altrimenti sarebbe stato un tuo compagno di seminario, vicario. Avrebbe avuto più o meno la tua età, e il tuo stesso destino.**

**Cosa ti avevo detto? Niente di speciale.**

Non importa, fratello. Non deve essere interessante.

Deve essere sincero.

_Deve essere la tua anima, cruda, nuda, a cui hai strappato via la pelle per potermela mostrare, come una ferita esposta._

**Sincero, vicario?**

**Sincerità è il mio secondo nome, non te l’ho mai detto?**

Credo di no, fratello.

_Ha il sorriso a denti scoperti di un animale minacciato._

_Ha paura, ma non me la mostrerà, fino a quando non sarà costretto._

_Fino a quando il suo stesso orgoglio non lo tradirà, come ha tradito me._

_Fino a quando arriverà al punto di sgretolarsi in un unico battito di ciglia, indugiando su una parola, su un ricordo, su una cicatrice._

_E allora dovrò essere pronto, perché lì si capirà, se ho la forza e la fede che servono per salvarlo._

**Sono entrato alla Guarnigione quando ero ancora molto giovane, non avevo mai avuto neanche la mia prima Fregola. Ebbene sì, vicario, anche noi abbiamo quei giorni del mese, ma abbiamo scoperto che è molto più soddisfacente, e facile, abbandonarsi completamente agli istinti di natura, piuttosto che fingere che non esistano. Fingere che non possano mai riguardarci, fino a lasciarci convincere che sia un peccato indulgervi.**

Immagino che sia una questione di punti di vista, fratello.

Di insegnamenti impartiti, per la precisione.

Di ciò in cui si crede e dalla fermezza con cui lo si fa.

_E io non sono nella posizione più adatta per una predica a questo riguardo._

_Non mentre il calore rimane ancora in agguato, nella mia carne, e il solo suono della sua voce è capace di riattizzare le fiamme, come vento su una foresta incendiata._

**Tuttavia, ho impiegato poco tempo per rendermi conto che questa regola, questo insegnamento, per dirlo con parole tue, vicario, non valeva per tutti gli istinti. C’erano quelli accettabili per un Miliziano e un Alfa, e c’erano quelli che, invece, non lo erano affatto.**

**Hai mai sentito parlare della parabola di Padre Nathaniel e gli Alfa prigionieri?**

**Scommetto che un bigotto puntiglioso come te la conosce a memoria, anche solo per essersela sentita ripetere mille volte, in seminario. Stanno ben attenti a non lasciarvi neppure tentare dal divertimento, quei vecchi bavosi dei vostri superiori. Altrimenti dovrebbero spiegare perché loro possono mettervi le mani addosso, e voi invece dovete stare zitti e essere disponibili.**

Sì, ne ho sentito parlare, fratello.

Per noi è un racconto ammonitore, più che una parabola.

Un avvertimento su quello che può capitare a chi non ha una fede abbastanza salda, e una virtù incapace di reggere davanti al cimento capitale della tentazione.

Una storia di superbia punita.

_Padre Nathaniel credeva di essere il prete Omega più pio e intransigente della capitale. Non assumeva soppressanti, riusciva a impedire ai calori di sbocciare solo con la preghiera e il digiuno, o almeno così si raccontava di lui._

_Sosteneva di poter restare chiuso in una stanza con un branco di Alfa in fregola, durante un eventuale calore, e che sarebbe stato in grado di respingerli solo grazie alla propria fede incrollabile, a costo di lasciarsi ridurre a brandelli, pur di non cedere alla loro possessione._

_Lui non poteva consentire che una simile arroganza restasse impunita, perché offendeva i precetti di continenza e modestia. Perciò, decise che doveva metterlo alla prova: Padre Nathaniel si trovò davvero rinchiuso con un branco di Alfa, un giorno, al principio di un calore improvviso._

_Calava sempre una sorta di imbarazzato riserbo nella classe, quando un insegnante arrivava a raccontare questa parte della storia, ma quasi tutti, in maniera più o meno velata, lasciavano intendere che Padre Nathaniel aveva fallito, alla prova dei fatti, e non più dei detti. Qualche seminarista più vecchio, senza farsi sentire, una volta, aveva rivelato che avevano dovuto trascinarlo fuori in preda a un delirio animale, più selvaggio della fregola di qualsiasi Alfa._

_Non me la sento di giudicarlo, adesso. Non posso più permettermelo._

_Non dopo aver bruciato per giorni, come se l’Inferno ce l’avessi nelle vene._

**Quando parlavo di parabola, intendevo la linea di caduta, su verso le stelle e poi dritta nel precipizio. Le parole sono importanti, no?**

**Scommetto, però, che a te l’hanno raccontata in maniera un po’ diversa da come è stata raccontata a me.**

**In maniera più istruttiva.**

Sembra una prospettiva interessante, fratello.

Vuoi condividerla con me?

_Si sta innervosendo._

_Lo vedo dal modo in cui arriccia il labbro, come se le parole iniziassero a scottargli sulla lingua, mentre continua a lasciarle cadere._

_Abbiamo appoggiato il piede sulla lastra di ghiaccio._

_Adesso possiamo soltanto camminare sulla superficie, fino a quando inizieranno a formarsi le crepe._

_Fino a quando l’acqua gelida tenterà di afferrarci._

_Di affogarci, come il rimorso._

_Ti aiuterò a restare a galla, te lo prometto._

_Non la lascio, la tua mano, Diedrich._

**La parabola ci insegna che è impossibile sfuggire da se stessi, per quanto veloce si possa provare a correre. Che la virtù non viene mai ricompensata, ma solo punita fino a ridurla in briciole. E che gli Omega sono piccole, deliziose creaturine ondivaghe, da cui noi Alfa dipendiamo completamente, che ci piaccia oppure no.**

**Non l’avevi mai vista sotto questa prospettiva, vero, vicario?**

**Che l’attrazione inarrestabile dei nostri impulsi funziona in entrambi i sensi, che nessuno è più salvo o dannato dell’altro, che siamo schiavi allo stesso modo, dai lati opposti delle nostre identiche barricate.**

**Solo che a voi è permesso essere deboli, ritrosi, indifesi, è il vostro pregio e il vostro riscatto. Mentre per noi è un peccato imperdonabile.**

**Il mio peccato imperdonabile.**

**Quello per cui avrei meritato di morire nella neve.**

**Quello per cui avreste dovuto lasciarmi morire, nella neve.**

_Tu non vuoi davvero morire, Diedrich._

_Hai deciso di volerlo, perché ti sembra l’ultima via di scampo rimasta._

_Chi vuole morire non ha i tuoi lampi, che balenano in ogni sguardo, quelli da cui verrò incenerito, prima della fine._

Non esiste peccato che non possa essere perdonato, se ci si avvicina a Lui con cuore sincero e pentito. Puoi confidarti, fratello, se questo servirà ad alleviare la tua pena.

**Non ti picchierò per aver detto una cosa così ridicola, ma solo perché so per certo che ci credi veramente, a tutte queste idiozie. Ho trovato l’unico puro in un mondo corrotto, e ho cercato di schiacciarlo nel fango, perché non riuscivo a sopportarne la vista.**

**Non c’è nulla di me che possa essere salvato, ormai.**

_È adirato, ma non con me._

_Con la parte di se stesso che vede in me._

_Quella che crede sia andata ormai persa per sempre, anche se non è colpa sua._

_Ho capito, cosa mi sta nascondendo, dietro i sorrisi obliqui, le parole taglienti, il disprezzo di sé e le verità contorte. Ma deve essere lui a dirlo._

_Deve essere lui ad ammetterlo ad alta voce, a farlo diventare di nuovo reale._

_A soffrire per guarire._

_A sanguinare per sapere di essere sopravvissuto._

**C’è un Alfa, impresso sulla mia faccia, ma, sotto la pelle, vive l’anima di un Omega. Non stavo tentando di umiliarti, quando ti ho detto che siamo uguali. Lo siamo davvero: quel timore e quel desiderio, di essere preso, dominato, sottomesso, lo provo anch’io. Ti brucia, ti plasma, ti annienta.**

**Ed è l’unico istinto a cui noi Alfa non possiamo cedere.**

_Devo scomparire._

_Si deve sentire soltanto la sua voce._

_Sono la sua carta e il suo inchiostro, adesso, la pagina bianca di un’anima rotta, il ricettacolo dei suoi pensieri sparsi._

**All’inizio ci ho anche provato, a far finta di niente, a reprimere quello che ero.**

**Odia, prega e prendi, come se nulla fosse destinato a lasciare un segno addosso. Ero disposto a vivere al riparo dietro una bugia, per il resto dei miei giorni tutti uguali e tutti vili. È meglio non provare nulla che provare vergogna.**

**Poi, però, è arrivato lui.**

**Non il tuo Lui, vicario: uno terreno, più bello e più crudele. Uno che ha preso tutte le mie menzogne, le mie cautele, i miei ripari, e li ha frantumati tra le labbra e le dita. Un Alfa perfetto, quello che io non avrei mai potuto essere, quello che io fingevo di essere, ridicolo e impacciato come un bambino che si traveste con i panni di un adulto.**

**Credevo fosse la mia Affinità, la mia ricompensa per non aver mai osato deviare, una salvezza ormai insperata. Invece era il mio giudice, la mia sentenza e la mia condanna.**

**Non ti dirò il suo nome, vicario: lo sai anche tu, che chiamare il male per nome significa concedergli tutto il potere che vuole. E lui ne ha già avuto abbastanza, su di me.**

**Mi ha sedotto, lasciandomi credere che non ci fosse nulla di sbagliato, in me, che di lui potevo fidarmi, che con lui potevo scoprire la carne e l’anima, senza timore di alcuna conseguenza.**

**Sono stato così innamorato.**

**Sono stato così cieco.**

**Mi ha attirato nella sua trappola di latte e di miele per darmi veleno e fiele. Mi ha picchiato, torturato, violato, ed è stato costretto a farlo, mi diceva. Era l’unico modo che aveva per guarirmi.**

**Per salvarmi.**

**Me lo ha sussurrato all’orecchio, con quella sua voce così dolce, prima di strapparmi via un altro pezzo di pelle, di carne, di anima, finché non è rimasto più nulla da distruggere.**

**Si è vantato di avermi concesso un’umiliazione privata, quando, in realtà, gli era stato chiesto che la mia punizione fosse un esempio, sotto gli occhi di tutti.**

**Una parabola, un racconto ammonitore, un insegnamento.**

**Mi ha offerto la morte nel bosco, sotto la neve, dimenticato, ma non perdonato. Un estremo atto di misericordia, per un peccatore che non può conoscere redenzione.**

**Io volevo solo essere amato per quello che sono.**

**Non ho chiesto io di nascere, non così.**

**Perché devo essere punito per qualcosa su cui non ho controllo?**

**Se il tuo dio è così misericordioso, perché ricompensa tutti tranne me?**

**Perché punisce soltanto me?**

**Rispondi solo a quest’ultima domanda, vicario.**

**Perché?**

_Non posso rispondere a questa domanda._

_Qualsiasi risposta darò, anche il silenzio, sarà quella sbagliata._

_Perché non posso dargli la pace di cui ha bisogno, il perdono che brama, l’assoluzione che cerca, se prima non si convince che può meritarseli._

_Che la colpa che porta impressa addosso non è la sua._

_Che posso salvarlo solo se lo vuole._

_Soltanto una parola, e tu sarai salvato, Diedrich. Ma non da me._

_Io non posso, io non basto._

Io ti assolvo, fratello.

**Della tua bellissima pietà tardiva non so che farmene, vicario.**


	6. 6/7. Abitudine

13 Dicembre XXXX, Tredicesimo giorno di malattia

[S. Lucia (m), S. Ottilia; 3.a di Avvento.

Nm 24, 2-7.15-17b; Sal 24; Mt 21, 23-27.

_Fammi conoscere, Signore, le tue vie._ ]

La neve ha smesso di cadere.

La tempesta è finita.

Lo ha fatto all’improvviso e in silenzio, così come era cominciata.

Tuttavia, io non posso andarmene da qui, e non soltanto perché sembra non essere rimasto niente là fuori, a parte il candore indistinto che ha divorato i colori e i confini di ciò che conosco, il luogo che ho sempre chiamato _casa_.

Non posso abbandonarlo proprio adesso.

Adesso che la situazione sta precipitando.

Sapevo che confessarsi non gli avrebbe dato alcun sollievo, a parte quello di poter dividere il peso del segreto con me.

Si è smarrito al centro del labirinto di rimorsi e rimpianti, e per ogni passo che facciamo in avanti, il suo senso di colpa ci trascina di tre passi indietro, contro una parete, di nuovo in trappola.

È come camminare bendati sulla sabbia: non si può guardare dritto dinanzi a sé, e l’acqua cancella le tracce del sentiero già percorso. Siamo sospesi, in attesa di un progresso o di un cedimento, come la goccia d’inchiostro che cola dal mio pennino e si spande sulla carta, senza una forma precisa.

Preferivo quando dovevo prendermi cura soltanto delle ferite esteriori, le cicatrici visibili, le impronte lasciate dal dolore sulla pelle. Era più facile tenerle sotto controllo, accorgersi dei segnali, togliere le bende a quelle guarite e posare gli impacchi su quelle ancora fresche.

Qui, avviene tutto nella sua mente, dove io non posso entrare, neppure se chiedo il permesso, neanche in punta di piedi e con un filo di voce. Soltanto un guizzo nello sguardo, una fessura nella voce riescono a malapena, quando sono attento e fortunato, a tradire una ferita profonda, nelle pieghe segrete dell’anima, che continuerà a fare male.

Continuerà a sanguinare.

E la mia fede non è un balsamo che sembra funzionare su Diedrich.

Siamo ancora nella stessa stanza, ci siamo spogliati l’anima l’uno al cospetto dell’altro, così vicini da poterci confondere l’uno nell’altro, eppure non siamo mai stati così distanti e ostili.

Ha ripreso a essere aggressivo e sprezzante, come se avesse bisogno di dimostrare, a se stesso più che a me, di non avere nulla a che fare con l’Alfa che ha versato lacrime rabbiose e impotenti sulla mia stola, mentre mi raccontava dei suoi istinti devianti, dell’amore ingannato, delle violenze subite.

Sta cercando di rigettare la sua metà debole e fragile come un corpo estraneo, come se non gli appartenesse, come se non fosse quella che ha più bisogno di essere accudita e protetta, risanata. Salvata, per davvero questa volta, non con la parvenza onorevole di una macabra e crudele punizione.

Non c’è occasione in cui mi sia consentito di passarla liscia, non c’è pretesto che non colga per respingermi, per umiliarmi, per costringermi a reagire e ferirlo, questa volta in maniera fatale. Non riesco a fargliene una colpa, è un’abitudine, malsana, ma impressa nel suo sangue e nella sua mente, come la mia repulsione per il calore.

Non si può perdere un’abitudine in fretta, soprattutto una cattiva.

Credo sia un meccanismo di difesa perfetto, per un Alfa, educato a non rivelare la benché minima debolezza, la benché minima esitazione, la benché minima pietà. Come un ingranaggio altrettanto perfetto, però, finirà per schiacciarlo: lo sa, che sono la sua unica ancora di salvezza, la mano protesta per riemergere dall’abisso, ma, per orgoglio o per paura, ha deciso che deve farcela da solo, a guarire o a morire.

Ma io non glielo permetterò, di scacciarmi come un insetto fastidioso.

~~Però è così difficile.~~

In questi giorni, ho perso il conto di quante volte mi sono morso la lingua, ho deglutito le lacrime, ho contratto le labbra in un sorriso indulgente, ricacciando giù le parole, gli impulsi, l’ira come spilli, tutti piantati nel cuore. Sto tastando i confini della mia sopportazione, sempre più angusti e sempre più labili, sapendo che non ci sarà alcuna ricompensa, né terrena né celeste, per questo mio lodevole sacrificio.

Sarebbe così facile, lasciarlo andare. Lasciare che si distrugga come meglio crede, se è proprio questo ciò che così disperatamente vuole.

La strada facile ha smesso di interessarmi quando ho varcato la soglia di questa stanza, quando ho stretto tra le mani questo diario, quando sono rimasto al suo fianco tra le fiamme e in mezzo al buio. Forse sarò arrogante e verrò punito per questo, ma la mia fede non vale niente, se non mi serve per superare anche questa prova.

Se non mi serve per salvare la sua mente, prima ancora che la sua anima.

~~Però è così terribile.~~

Non mi ritengo una persona complicata, anzi, sono abbastanza prevedibile e abitudinario, come un vecchio asino stanco, e Diedrich mi ha spalancato e scrutato in una maniera così intima che non avevo concesso neppure a Herman. Però, mi disturba vedere quanto in fretta sia riuscito a scoprire i miei punti di rottura, dove può colpire perché la crepa si apra più a fondo e più ampia.

Oggi è uno di quei giorni orrendi in cui ha deciso di essere del tutto inclemente con me. E io ho dovuto lasciarglielo fare, anche se ogni volta mi costa sempre più fatica, più orgoglio, più cuore, che devo ridurre al silenzio per non reagire e perderlo del tutto.

Mi sono accorto che, da quando non resto più nella stanza a controllarlo, ha smesso di mangiare.

L’avevo capito già da qualche giorno, ma ho preferito far finta di nulla, per vedere se aveva scelto di farlo per debilitarsi completamente, o se era solo un dispetto nei miei confronti, una provocazione che avrei dovuto raccogliere. Aveva cominciato in maniera astuta, liberandosi del cibo per farmi credere di averlo mangiato, ma, poiché la mia indifferenza non lo soddisfaceva abbastanza, oggi ha lasciato tutto nel piatto, per farmelo trovare come un trofeo, una prova inconfutabile della sua ribellione.

“La zuppa di patate non è di vostro gradimento? Devo porgere le vostre lamentele alla cuoca?” ho commentato, sforzandomi di sembrare più divertito che irritato.

Tuttavia, quando l’ho visto sorridere piano, come una volpe sorpresa in mezzo alle piume svolazzanti delle galline sgozzate, non sono riuscito a trattenermi: “La morte per fame è lenta, Diedrich: ci vorranno giorni per riuscire anche solo a perdere i sensi, giorni interminabili in cui sarete prigioniero della vostra mente e del vostro corpo, costretto a riflettere, indebolito e vulnerabile. Una situazione ben peggiore di qualsiasi vostro tormento attuale.”

Non ha risposto subito: era impegnato a fissarmi, come se stesse scegliendo con cautela le parole da scagliarmi contro, quelle che mi avrebbero inflitto i danni più ingenti. Poi, ha preso il cucchiaio e me lo ha tirato addosso, insieme a qualche schizzo di zuppa ormai fredda: “Vuoi che mangi, vicario? Costringimi.”

No, Diedrich, io non sono l’amante che ti ha torturato.

Io non ti costringerò a fare proprio niente.

E, soprattutto, non ti permetterò di usarmi in questo modo meschino.

Era come avere davanti qualcuno tornato bambino, che rompe oggetti e combina guai solo per esplorare i limiti di cosa è giusto e cosa è sbagliato, per scoprire cosa gli varrà un castigo e cosa una ricompensa. Da genitore paziente e sollecito, ho cercato di restare calmo: “Lo sapete che non lo farò, Diedrich. Non sono quel tipo di persona.”

“Che tipo di persona sei, allora, vicario? Quello che si sarebbe fatto sbattere come un tappeto dal primo Alfa che gli ha ricordato di avere un corpo e degli istinti?”

Non ho reagito.

Ho dovuto non reagire, neanche quando mi ha afferrato per il collarino, come se volesse mordermi di nuovo. Invece, l’ho sentito fiutare la pelle esposta del mio collo, forse cercava di individuare la disperazione nella mia Scia, e risalire con le labbra fino a sfiorarmi l’orecchio in un sussurro roco: “Credi che sia spregevole, vicario? Lo sono, altrimenti non avrei goduto ogni singolo istante, mentre lui mi violentava.”

È arrivato a credere questo, per allontanarmi.

Per costringermi a lasciarlo crollare e basta, senza nessuna possibilità di rimettere insieme i pezzi.

Si è convinto di esserselo meritato, anzi, di averlo perfino desiderato, come se in quel momento potesse essere davvero padrone del suo corpo, e non un prigioniero costretto a subire una tortura indicibile e interminabile.

“Sono bugie, Diedrich, e finiranno per distruggerti.”

Non l’ho soltanto pensato.

Non ce l’ho più fatta a restare in silenzio, come la neve.

Anch’io ho una cattiva abitudine, Diedrich, ed è lasciarmi spezzare invece di piegarmi.

§§§

Mi sento un vigliacco.

Ha vinto lui, alla fine, e io gliel’ho permesso.

Ancora una volta, ho messo me stesso e il mio stupido orgoglio prima degli altri.

Non ho avuto il coraggio di andare in frantumi, per lui.

Non sono stato abbastanza forte da riuscire a riportarlo indietro dal gorgo della colpa che lo aveva catturato, dopo tutte le promesse.

Dopo tutte le preghiere.

Dopo tutte le speranze.

Non ho lottato abbastanza.

Non ci ho creduto abbastanza.

Non gli ho creduto abbastanza.

Mi ha spinto via, quando non sono più riuscito a tenermi dentro quelle parole, a masticarle e inghiottirle come un boccone velenoso, come avevo fatto con tutte le precedenti. Tutto quello che penso sempre e che non ho mai il coraggio di dire.

~~Un’altra delle mie cattive abitudini.~~

La verità non gli piace, se non è lui a giocarci, a brandirla come un’arma affilata contro la gola degli altri. Mi ha fissato con la tristezza attonita di un animale ferito, un cane che guarda la mano del padrone, dopo che gli ha tirato un sasso invece di dargli una carezza.

Non si aspettava che fossi io a mordere, per una volta.

Non lo sopporto più, quello sguardo.

È la dimostrazione, limpida e inequivocabile, della mia sconfitta.

Non posso salvarlo, non riesco a salvarlo, tanto vale che smetta di provarci. Di tentare di restare annientato per qualcuno che vuole solo poter scomparire.

Grazie per avermi dato la pazienza, ma adesso è finita.

Dammi la forza per fare ciò che devo senza alcuna esitazione.

Ho spalancato la porta della stanza e gli ho indicato il corridoio vuoto: “Vattene, Diedrich.”

Sono passate molte emozioni insieme sul suo volto, ormai ritornato alla bellezza asciutta che se ne stava nascosta sotto le contusioni. All’inizio, sembrava soltanto confuso, come se gli avessi dato quell’ordine in una lingua straniera, poi ha iniziato a scendere l’ombra della consapevolezza, e infine, il pallore della fiducia tradita.

Sì, Diedrich, adesso sono io, quello crudele dei due.

O forse, sono solo disperato, come grida la mia Scia, che solo tu sei riuscito a percepire.

“Devo ripetertelo, Diedrich? Vattene, fuori di qui. Hai deciso che meriti soltanto di morire, perché sei disgustoso, sudicio, sbagliato? E allora vai e muori, c’è un’intera foresta innevata, invasa da lupi che non mangiano da giorni, che ti aspetta per accontentarti.”

No, Diedrich, non ti fermerò e non ti rincorrerò, supplicandoti di tornare indietro.

~~Cerca solo di andare a morire dove il mio sguardo non può raggiungerti.~~

Non c’era molta misericordia, nelle mie parole.

Lo ammetto.

Non sono fiero di quello che ho fatto e che ho detto, anzi, mi sono odiato per ogni secondo in cui restavo zitto, senza tentare di chiedere scusa, senza trattenerlo, senza ammettere che stavo solo esagerando, per smuoverlo dal disprezzo che si è imposto di provare per sé.

Ho sentito distintamente il rumore del suo cuore che si spezzava, all’unisono con il mio.

~~Posso continuare a vivere, senza averne uno?~~

Posso continuare a vivere senza, non sono sicuro che sia davvero utile, per il lavoro che faccio. Anzi, forse è sempre stato un intralcio, di cui sono finalmente riuscito a liberarmi.

Le vecchie abitudini hanno fatto il resto, per entrambi: mentre zoppicava fuori dalla stanza, ha mormorato, con una voce che cercava di tenere insieme i cocci, taglienti sulla lingua: “Hai deciso che non hai il coraggio di restare a guardare mentre muoio, Emil?”

La preghiera del mio nome sulle sue labbra.

Una preghiera che non posso esaudire.

“No, Diedrich: ho deciso che non voglio costringerti a restare a guardare, mentre vado in frantumi.”

Ci sono già abbastanza cose rotte senza rimedio, in questa maledetta stanza, e non mi sono rimaste preghiere, né miracoli, che possano riportarle com’erano.

§§§

Ero sicuro che non avrei più scritto qui sopra.

Anzi, ero sicuro che non avrei mai più neppure sfogliato queste pagine, dove ho lasciato sanguinare la mia anima, in questi giorni che sembrano essere trascorsi come una vita intera. Perché non volevo rileggere i pensieri dell’uomo debole che ha lasciato morire l’unica persona che abbia mai, davvero, avuto bisogno del suo aiuto e del suo conforto.

Non volevo sprofondare di nuovo nei ricordi di un perdente. Di uno per cui la vocazione era un nascondiglio dalle responsabilità del mondo là fuori, non una missione di vita, tutta dedicata agli altri.

E, soprattutto, perché in queste pagine sarei stato costretto a incontrare ancora una volta Diedrich, nell’unico luogo in cui gli era consentito sopravvivere in compagnia della sua colpa. Dopo che io stesso, l’ultimo dei tanti, l’avevo condannato a morte.

Invece, sono tornato a gettare inchiostro e parole su queste pagine, perché ho capito.

Perché ho visto.

Perché ce l’ho fatta, a salvarlo. ~~O almeno credo.~~

Sopportami ancora per un po’, mentre cerco di riordinare quest’ultima confusione di pensieri, di momenti accaduti troppo in fretta per poter essere chiari, se non vengono impressi sulla carta.

La soluzione era semplice, forse per quello continuava a sfuggirmi.

Ero così concentrato sui nostri tormenti, sulla tempesta racchiusa dentro quella stanza e incontrollata fuori da quella finestra, da aver perso tutti i riferimenti, la visione d’insieme di ciò che restava al di là, come la città cancellata dalla neve, nascosta, ma non scomparsa.

Abbiamo lasciato che le abitudini prendessero il sopravvento, diventassero l’intreccio stesso della gabbia che ci teneva rinchiusi insieme, invischiati in quei pensieri ossessivi, immobili e inamovibili.

Dovevamo soltanto cercare di uscire.

Non una fuga, una liberazione.

Avevo già smesso di credere di poterlo lasciare davvero tornare nella foresta, nell’istante esatto in cui ha oltrepassato la soglia della stanza. Non ho fermezza, né per le buone, né per le cattive azioni.

Mi sono slanciato a trattenerlo con un tale impeto che la sua gamba, indolenzita dai giorni trascorsi a passeggiare soltanto tra quelle pareti, ha ceduto di colpo, facendoci ruzzolare entrambi sul pavimento. In quel momento, tutte le luci della tenuta si sono spente.

Non era accaduto nulla del genere neppure nelle fasi più intense della tempesta, quindi, doveva trattarsi di un problema piuttosto grave. Tuttavia, anche io ne avevo uno, rannicchiato sul tappeto sotto di me: “Non sei così leggero quanto credi di essere, Emil.”

Non gli ho chiesto se avevo il permesso di toccarlo, l’ho fatto e basta, anche se sembravo un giunco impegnato a risollevare il tronco caduto di una quercia. Diedrich non si è lamentato e non ha opposto resistenza, limitandosi a cingermi le spalle con il braccio meno dolorante, il bastone della sua convalescenza: “Cosa pensi che stia succedendo, qui dentro?”

Non ne avevo la benché minima idea, e stavo per ammetterlo, ma lo scalpiccio dei tacchetti di una delle domestiche mi ha interrotto: “Padre Emil, signor Diedrich, il dottore mi ha mandato a cercarvi. C’è stato un guasto al generatore e…”

“Posso vederlo? Il generatore, ovviamente, non il padrone di casa, anche se mi farebbe piacere farlo, senza una benda sull’occhio come un fottuto pirata.”

Alla luce tremula della candela, lo abbiamo fissato entrambi senza rispondere.

La domestica ha arretrato di qualche passo, indicando le scale, in fondo al corridoio. Io sono stato trascinato, il cieco che guida il cieco nella penombra, mentre tentavo di capire in quale momento l’avevo sentito parlare con la stessa forza, se mai era successo prima. Come se, all’improvviso, io non fossi più la sola cosa a cui stava cercando di aggrapparsi.

Poteva essere davvero così semplice, la soluzione al problema?

Zoppicando e traballando, due foglie secche sul pelo dell’acqua, siamo arrivati nei sotterranei della tenuta, dove Herman stava colpendo il generatore spento con una chiave inglese, come se quel clangore assordante potesse convincerlo a riaccendersi. Tanto è bravo ad aggiustare gli esseri umani, quanto è pessimo persino a cercare di riattaccare un bottone senza riempirsi le dita di fori e punture d’ago.

“Non avrete mica pagato per comprare questo catorcio, dottore? A proposito, grazie per l’ospitalità, vedrò di ripagarvi, in qualche modo. Dicevo, comunque, che questa schifezza era già vecchia e pericolosa quando è stata messa in vendita, infatti, alla guarnigione, i pochi rimasti di questo modello li abbiamo rifilati tutti alle camerate delle reclute…”

Si è impossessato dell’intera stanza e dell’attenzione di tutti i presenti, prima ancora di togliere la chiave inglese di mano a Herman e di accovacciarsi accanto al generatore, tastandolo nella poca luce che c’era: “Per fortuna, quando fa i capricci, gli basta poco per smettere. Un’avvitatina qui, un colpetto là…”

Mi sono dovuto proteggere gli occhi con la manica dell’abito talare, abbagliato e stupito, quando le luci si sono accese di nuovo, dopo qualche colpo di tosse rantolante del generatore.

“E luce fu, se Padre Emil mi consente questa piccola citazione blasfema.”

_E luce fu._

Sì, Diedrich, hai proprio ragione.

Ci siamo talmente abituati a restare immersi nel buio che adesso la luce ci ferisce, tanto da fare fatica a guardarla. Eppure, la luce è tutto quello che ci rimane per provare a salvarti.

Nello stesso momento, dalla cima delle scale, ha iniziato a squillare il telefono.

Herman si è alzato, si è pulito le mani sulla stoffa dei pantaloni, con l’unico, inevitabile risultato di impiastricciarli di grasso, e mi ha spiegato: “I nostri cari concittadini saranno molto preoccupati. Dopotutto, non vedono il loro dottore e il loro vicario da quasi due settimane.”

Già, non il dottore Beta e il vicario Omega.

Il dottore e il vicario. E basta.

Solo Herman ed Emil, i due inseparabili mocciosi che nuotavano nei fossi e rubavano mele dai frutteti come scoiattoli dispettosi, partiti fanciulli per andare a studiare nella capitale e tornati uomini al servizio della loro comunità. Le lettere che dovrebbero scandire il nostro destino non hanno mai avuto particolare importanza, finché restavamo qui. Finché siamo qui.

Siamo diventati Beta e Omega alla scuola di medicina, in seminario, quando abbiamo dovuto imparare a vivere secondo le convenzioni sociali che tengono insieme i fragili equilibri di potere della capitale. È una ragnatela che li intrappola tutti, nei suoi fili appiccicosi e tenaci, in cui si avviluppano per cercare protezione, e ne restano strangolati a morte.

Qui, a nessuno importa cosa hai impresso addosso.

Sei stato portato a morire nel posto giusto, Diedrich.

Sei stato seminato nel punto in cui potrai rinascere, come il primo fiore che sbuca da sotto la neve.

E io devo essere stato davvero ottuso ed egoista, se non sono riuscito a capire una cosa così ovvia come questa, fino ad ora. La sapevo, dentro di me, ma non riuscivo a vederla.

Non appena i miei occhi si sono abituati di nuovo alla luce, ho afferrato il polso di Diedrich. Questo era il mio turno di trascinarmelo dietro come un cagnolino docile: “Andiamo, siamo rimasti qui fin troppo a lungo.”

“Andiamo dove, vicario? Nella foresta innevata, invasa dai lupi che non mangiano da giorni?” mi ha sfidato con il solito sorriso storto, piantando i tacchi degli stivali nel tappeto. Anche se ha sempre desiderato andarsene, la vedo ancora la sua paura, il timore di tornare là fuori, dove non potrà più nascondersi.

Non c’è più bisogno che tu lo faccia, Diedrich.

Qui sarai al sicuro, e libero.

E ci sarò io a proteggerti, a guidarti, fino a quando lo vorrai, un piccolo, stupido vicario in mezzo ai piedi, una bussola da tasca, uno scudo di legno. Un sostegno, un riparo. Una preghiera. Un’abitudine, buona, questa volta.

“No, andiamo in città, dove a nessuno importa dell’Alfa sulla tua faccia, se sei in grado di riparare il tetto di un pollaio in mezza giornata. Perché tu sei in grado di riparare un tetto in mezza giornata, vero, Diedrich?”

“Se me lo chiedi con quegli occhioni suadenti, posso farlo anche in un battito di ciglia, Emil.”

Se esaudisci questa mia unica preghiera, non ti chiederò nient’altro, lo giuro.

Fa’ che funzioni, ti prego.


	7. 7/7. Fine

24 Dicembre XXXX, Ventiquattresimo giorno ~~di malattia~~ di guarigione

[S. Delfino, S. Irmina; Feria di Avvento.

2Sam 7, 1-5.8b-12.14a.16; Sal 88; Lc 1, 67-79.

_Canterò per sempre l’amore del Signore._ ]

Mi riesce difficile pensare che sia passato così tanto, dall’ultimo giorno in cui ho scritto qui sopra. Eppure, mi sembra che tutto questo tempo sia volato, inafferrabile come sabbia tra le dita.

~~Ti sono mancato?~~

Avrai creduto che ti avessi abbandonato in qualche cassetto polveroso e dimenticato, rinchiuso per sempre. Chiuso per sempre.

In realtà, non era questa la mia intenzione. Anzi, avrei voluto usare le pagine che restavano per trascrivere ogni singolo progresso, prendere nota delle cadute e delle riprese, tutti i piccoli, trascurabili dettagli che mi servono per capire se sto seguendo la strada giusta. Se lo sto guidando lontano dalle tenebre.

Però, sono stato troppo impegnato con il mondo là fuori.

La tempesta di neve è stata la pausa che ci ha permesso di incontrarci a metà del percorso, io con tutti i miei dubbi e lui con tutti i suoi mostri, di restare in disparte dalla realtà, mentre prendevamo le misure delle rispettive ferite e ci infliggevamo dolore, perché l’orgoglio ci impediva di chiedere all’altro di essere salvati. Però, adesso, dobbiamo tornare nel luogo a cui apparteniamo, nel posto che a me spetta, e che Diedrich vuole guadagnarsi.

In questi giorni, ci siamo fermati soltanto per addormentarci, sfiniti, accanto a una stufa accesa, ogni notte in una casa diversa. Un insolito pellegrinaggio, fatto di sudore, calli sulle dita e zuppa calda, fatiche e ricompense, dall’alba al tramonto.

Ho trascinato sacchi di coppi rotti, mentre Diedrich saltava da un tetto all’altro, agile come un gatto, per mettere al riparo dal freddo e dalla neve caduta camere da letto, pollai, magazzini, persino la mia gelida, angusta canonica.

L’ho aiutato a trasportare così tanta legna che, una sera, Herman ha dovuto togliermi le schegge dalle mani con una pinzetta e bendarmele strette come un neonato nelle fasce, per costringermi a restare fermo. Diedrich si è offerto di imboccarmi, per sdebitarsi di quando ero stato io a farlo per lui. Ho rifiutato con un sorriso educato, e lui non se l’è presa, ma, il giorno dopo, mi infilato a forza i vecchi guanti da lavoro che la signora Martha gli aveva regalato, tanto il marito al cimitero non sapeva che farsene.

Abbiamo inseguito qualche gallina smarrita, una coppia di conigli e persino una capra da latte spelacchiata, e ho scoperto che Diedrich, oltre a essere diventato il nuovo nipote adottivo di tutte le vecchiette che affollano le panche della mia chiesa, esercita un certo fascino carismatico sugli animali da cortile. È come il pifferaio per i topi di quella vecchia fiaba inquietante, però senza topi e senza piffero.

Gli basta la voce.

Non mi ero sbagliato, quando avevo pensato che sarebbe stato gradevole, mettere alla prova la sua voce nel coro della chiesa. Non mi sbagliavo per niente.

Quando canta, il mondo si ferma ad ascoltare quelle sue note basse e malinconiche, è la sua stessa anima che affiora, un altro modo di lottare contro i fantasmi, di cercare di guarire.

Non va sempre tutto liscio, comunque.

La notte, la calma, quello è il momento peggiore della giornata, quando il velo si assottiglia, gli spettri fanno ritorno e il silenzio si riempie dei pensieri intrusivi, di ciò che la luce riesce a tenere a bada. Però, adesso ci sono io, il cane da guardia dei suoi incubi notturni.

Se vuole piangere, asciugo le lacrime. Se vuole parlare, ascolto, e se vuole ascoltare, parlo. Un pezzo di pelle alla volta, sopra queste cicatrici nascoste. Un pezzo di anima alla volta, finché non tornerà ad essere intera e bellissima, pur con tutte le crepe che la percorrono.

Ogni tanto, mi chiede di sfiorarlo, un tocco fugace sulla guancia, anche se la stessa paura ci fa tremare le mani e la voce. È proprio come se fosse tornato bambino, come se scoprisse i sentimenti per la prima volta, e dovesse imparare di nuovo da capo a mettere ordine in tutte queste emozioni sconosciute e imprevedibili.

Ci metterò tutta la pazienza che ci vuole, per raccogliere ogni singolo frammento e rimetterlo insieme, non abbiamo fretta. Si prega sempre senza avere una risposta e qualsiasi minuscolo segnale arrivi, che ci faccia credere di essere stati esauditi, lo accettiamo. Per grazia ricevuta.

Non è la fine, questa, è l’inizio.

§§§

Sto scrivendo queste righe in fretta, perché i paramenti pesano sulle mie spalle stanche e l’intera cittadina mi sta aspettando.

Devo celebrare la messa di mezzanotte, e ho un nuovo cantore, nel coro.

Forse tornerò a sfogliare queste pagine, di tanto in tanto, quando mi sembrerà di essere rimasto fermo troppo a lungo senza che nulla cambi, quando i dubbi torneranno a darmi il tormento, quando la mia fede vacillerà, quando mi sembrerà di non aver fatto abbastanza, o la mia debolezza mi indurrà a crederlo. Perché, su questa carta, in questo inchiostro, c’è tutto quello che riesco a fare, che posso fare, se soltanto ci credo abbastanza.

C’è qualcuno che mai avrei pensato di poter diventare.

C’è qualcuno che salva, che guarisce, che ama.

Grazie per essere stato con me fino ~~alla fine~~ all’inizio del viaggio.


End file.
